


У нас не курят

by kotikova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova
Summary: История о сложностях, связанных с никотиновой зависимостью, одиночестве, несуществующей сосульке и гениальных идеях Бокуто.





	

Часть 1

 

— Кофе?

Куроо весь расплывается в улыбке и, подняв уложенную на руки голову, скользящим, неторопливым движением перебирается по кожаному офисному дивану поближе к столу своего собеседника. У того фарфоровое невыразительное лицо и на груди болтается офисная карточка-пропуск с фотографией и именем, которое Куроо не может различить без очков. А еще кипенно-белая сорочка и повязанный как по учебнику нейтральный серо-голубой галстук.

И узкие кисти рук с длинными ровными пальцами, которые порхают над клавиатурой; Куроо почему-то все никак не может отвести взгляд от их гипнотического движения.

— Нет.

— Может, чай?

— Не-ет, — снова мурлычет Куроо, довольно, нарочно растягивая. Чтобы уж наверняка заставить поднять на себя взгляд, пусть и весьма прохладный.

— Чего-нибудь еще?

— Секс без обязательств и саке, если можно.

— Я принесу воды, — секретарь даже бровью не ведет — выбирается из-за рабочего стола и решительно направляется прямиком к кулеру.

Куроо расстроенно вздыхает, но все же молчит, вернувшись в изначально занятый угол дивана, по привычке тянется к сигаретам, но тут же себя одергивает. Здесь везде знаки, что нельзя курить, да и Бокуто потом все мозги отымеет.

На стене напротив висят большие черные часы с белыми делениями — место выбрано специально, чтобы было видно из каждого угла приемной. Белая секундная стрелка плавно и неторопливо ползет по кругу и наконец ознаменовывает окончание рабочего дня.

В этот самый момент раздаются шаги из кабинета, который стережет от вторжения посторонних бдительный страж в серо-голубом галстуке. Через секунду дверь раскрывается, являя миру продолжающего что-то сбивчиво тараторить посетителя и деликатно подпихивающего его на выход Бокуто.

Клиент кажется настроенным на продолжение общения, но Бокуто профессионально припечатывает его отточенным:

— Сейчас ещё рано делать выводы, мы обязательно обсудим это после заседания, Накаяма-сан, — и ловко выпроваживает за дверь прежде, чем тот успевает понять, что разговор в действительности окончен.

Куроо молча наблюдает из своего угла.

— Дурдом, — говорит Бокуто потолку, когда они остаются в приемной втроем, и душераздирающе зевает, потягиваясь всем телом. Он даже привстает на цыпочки, как будто красуется неизвестно перед кем. Впрочем, Бокуто просто всегда красуется. — Три часа мне мозг выносил своим иском, — добавляет он, потом встречается глазами с Куроо и радостно улыбается. — Ну привет, что ли?

— Привет, — говорит Куроо, невольно смотрит на замершего у кулера секретаря и снова возвращается к Бокуто: — Едем?

— Ага, — кивает тот. — Акааши, как там такси?

Акааши. Куроо невольно хмыкает про себя, не сводя с него взгляда. Надо же, какое совпадение.

— Уже у входа, — отвечает тот, не заметив этой задумчивой улыбки.

— А столик?

— Забронировал и внес депозит, — нейтральным тоном говорит Акааши. Он как будто старается лишний раз не моргать, чтобы не допустить даже случайной тени эмоции на своем лице.

— Тогда едем, — говорит Бокуто, спешно и с какой-то непривычной для него суетливостью возвращается за портмоне в кабинет.

Куроо поднимается с места, снова встречаясь взглядом с Акааши, который застыл молчаливым и безэмоциональным изваянием посреди приемной. Он все еще сжимает в руке ненужную воду в одноразовом прозрачном стаканчике, молчит, и Куроо тоже не заговаривает, снова оглядывая его с ног до головы.

Растрепанный. Волосы с очаровательной небрежностью торчат в стороны у ушей — наверное, давно уже не стригся. Но при этом аккуратист: ручки на рабочем столе рассортированы по цвету, а клейкие листочки на доске для напоминаний сгруппированы по типу задачи. Холостой. Куроо еле сдерживается от того, чтобы потрясти головой: это уже смахивает на комплекс — первым делом бросаться разглядывать чужие безымянные пальцы.

На это все уходит ровно четверть минуты, а потом из кабинета возвращается Бокуто, и им уже пора уходить.

— До завтра, — говорит Бокуто Акааши, когда они уже на пороге, а Куроо оборачивается и с улыбкой бросает ему же:

— До встречи.

Акааши уважительно кивает на прощание им обоим, но когда он поднимает голову и их взгляды сталкиваются в последний раз, Куроо видит на его лице что-то, отдаленно похожее на раздражение.

— У тебя новый секретарь? — небрежно бросает он, когда они с Бокуто уже идут по подземной парковке к такси.

Тот косится на него и заметно хмурится:

— Уже сто лет как не новый.

— М-м-м, — Куроо еле давит улыбку, заметив это недовольство. — А я и не знал.

— Просто давно не заходил в офис, — Бокуто пожимает плечами и взглядом выискивает машину, кажется, чтобы только не смотреть в глаза. Рука его сама собой забирается в растрепанную шевелюру — и Куроо знает, что Бокуто так делает, когда не в настроении что-либо обсуждать.

Поэтому Куроо улыбается еще более раздражающим образом и тянет:

— Он довольно милый.

Бокуто останавливается, бросает на него короткий и хмурый взгляд:

— Не лезь к моему секретарю, Тецуро, — в тоне ни капли улыбки — одно голое предупреждение. Как будто перед ним какой-нибудь маньяк, к которому вообще опасно подпускать людей.

У Куроо вырывается невольный смешок.

— Интересно, кого именно ты сейчас ревнуешь?

— Никого я не ревную, — Бокуто качает головой и, кажется, натыкается взглядом на их машину, потому что машет рукой и уверенно направляется в сторону. — Просто он отличный работник.

— Ну да, я ведь постоянно одним своим видом сбиваю отличных работников с праведного пути, — фыркает Куроо и идет за ним следом. — Чуши не неси, я же все вижу.

До бара они добираются в молчании. Водитель такси просит разрешения сделать погромче музыку, и Бокуто кивает. Весь остаток дороги Куроо, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, смотрит, как потихоньку загораются огни в пролетающем мимо вечернем городе под какой-то неторопливый даунбит.

А вот в самом баре оказывается уже действительно шумно, ритмично, ярко, людно — как будто пятница, а не середина обычной рабочей недели. Бокуто выбрал злачное местечко на свой вкус. В европейском стиле, наверное. Cам Куроо в таких заведениях не особенно разбирается еще со студенчества.

Едва они занимают свой столик, как Куроо вставляет сигарету в рот и уже почти щелкает зажигалкой, когда к ним подоспевает запыхавшийся официант.

— Прошу прощения, но у нас не курят, — громко говорит он, наклонившись к ним обоим и силясь перекричать орущую музыку. Куроо про себя ворчит и бесится, но убирает, не пререкаясь лишний раз — в крайнем случае выйдет, если уж совсем припрет.

Придется теперь отыгрываться на алкоголе.

После первой стопки текилы в голове появляется приятная легкость, да и Бокуто, выпив, не выглядит уже таким непривычно отстраненным. Он тут же принимается живо втюхивать что-то о своем последнем клиенте — кажется, там спор о наследстве. Куроо не уверен на сто процентов, потому что опрокидывает в себя еще два шота подряд и в этот момент упускает нить захватывающего рассказа.

— А ты как?

И не то чтобы Куроо не хотел говорить — то есть это же Бокуто, о чем ему вообще можно не сказать? — но внутри что-то навязчиво тянет, и он, поморщившись, выдавливает односложно и кисло:

— Работаю. Много.

— А развод?

— Делим имущество.

— М, — говорит Бокуто и больше не спрашивает.

— А ты… — начинает Куроо, но перебивает сам себя, вытаращившись во все глаза: — Что за стремное гейство?!

Перед Бокуто ставят невообразимое нечто в фигурном бокале омерзительного розовенького цвета, с торчащим в разные стороны блестящим дождиком, зонтиками, сахарным бортиком и кусочками клубники.

— Это вкусно, — хохочет Бокуто. — Дать попробовать?

— Не-не-не, не приближайся ко мне с ним, оно выглядит как платье моей племянницы, — Куроо в притворном ужасе отшатывается от ткнувшейся в губы пластиковой трубочки. — И даже пахнет похоже.

— Не думал, что ты нюхаешь чужие платья, — изрекает Бокуто, пожимает плечами и потягивает свой монструозного вида коктейль. — Извращенец.

— Эй, из нас двоих коктейли с клубничкой пьешь ты, — Куроо немного пьяно тыкает в него пальцем, едва не заехав в глаз. — И кто тут теперь извращенец…

Приносят еще текилы, и он методично и не глядя опрокидывает в себя одну за другой, пока Бокуто неторопливо цедит свой розовый ужас. Пьется в этот раз на редкость легко, Куроо даже не морщится, когда по горлу прокатывается очередная горячая волна. Позабытые дольки лайма с солью так и остаются неприкаянно лежать на столе.

— Тоже мне спец проснулся, Тот-Который-Не-Оскверняет-Виски-Колой, — Бокуто фыркает и шумно втягивает остатки, перемешав соломинкой расколотый на мелкие кристаллики лед. Его губы блестят в переливах красного и синего света ламп, крутящихся над барной стойкой, и Куроо готов поклясться, что сейчас они на вкус липкие, холодные и сладкие, как черт-те что.

— Ой, заткнись, ладно? — все тело расслабленное и мягкое, разогретым парафином растекается по мягкому диванчику, а взгляд плохо фокусируется на отдельных элементах обстановки. Он просидел бы вот так вечность и еще немножко. — Не могу воспринимать всерьез твое мнение, пока перед тобой стоит это.

— Да ладно тебе, — Бокуто лениво пинает его под столом. — И вообще, я слышал от Акааши, что…

— От Акааши, — насмешливо фыркает Куроо. — Ты что, покорял его своим экстраординарным вкусом к выпивке?

Судя по виду, Бокуто уже понимает, что сморозил лишнего, но локомотив уже не остановить, так что он, вздохнув, отвечает:

— Я не беру коктейли на номикай.

— Когда вдвоем — это и не номикай, Котаро, — упущенный смешок выходит злым и горьким, хотя Куроо изо всех сил старается звучать непринужденно.

— А кто сказал, что вдвоем? С коллегами. И вообще, почему тебя это так интересует?

Как такое объяснишь, думает Куроо про себя с какой-то чужеродной отстраненностью, когда шилом под ребра, едва в приемной этого отличного работника за столом увидел? Вот у Бокуто сейчас такой открытый и дружелюбный взгляд, он ждет ответа. Но ведь Бокуто не понимает и не поймет, у Бокуто какая-то своя вселенная, в которой все случается само собой; он интуиции не услышал бы, даже кусни она его с разбегу за задницу.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Куроо, задумчиво улыбается и опускает взгляд на собственные ладони. — Может, мне все мерещится, и на самом деле это я ревную, а не ты.

Он сонно складывает руки на стол и устраивает на них голову. Кажется, Бокуто встает и уходит куда-то, потом возвращается, тянет его под локоть и говорит что-то сквозь гул в голове.

Или это не гул, а просто музыка с потолка какофонией перемешанных шумов обрушивается на его уши? А еще перед глазами в такт мелькают цветные огни, стоит только приоткрыть отяжелевшие веки — или это бесконечно долгий тоннель, исчерченный полосами света, все куда-то тянется и тянется? Отвратительное место, Куроо предпочел бы напиваться там, где тихо, а каждому посетителю туалета не предлагают кайфануть с марки. И еще — там, где можно курить.

Это все скука, в сущности, в этом антураже бесшабашной ночной жизни нет ничего такого, что в юности казалось новым и привлекательно-запретным. Тогда они с Бокуто из подобных мест не вылезали — и, кажется, что-то очень важное было в них потеряно безвозвратно.

Совесть, наверное. И, определенно, всяческая невинность.

Куроо смеется сам над собой.

Потом разворачивает голову, все так же полулежа на столе, глядя на Бокуто снизу вверх, прямо в полуприкрытые тяжелыми веками глаза, вяло улыбается и спрашивает тихо:

— К тебе?

И Бокуто точно не может расслышать его голос сквозь шум — может, читает по губам, а может, просто и так хорошо знает, что Куроо скажет. Куроо и сам прекрасно понимает, насколько восхитительно развратным сейчас выглядит.

— Ага, — говорит Бокуто, наклонившись так, чтобы он мог услышать, потом добавляет: — Неохота завтра домой заезжать.

— А мне, значит, охота? — вяло возмущается Куроо, больше в шутку, чем всерьез. Он наконец поднимается с места, неловко запнувшись о диван и все-таки завалившись на более трезвого Бокуто. Потом выпрямляется и находит равновесие в центре раскачивающегося мира, даже поправляет выпростанную рубашку и съехавший набок галстук.

— Но ты же сам предложил, — хмыкает Бокуто.

— Я рассчитывал на ответную вежливость, — кричит ему в ответ Куроо, пока они пробираются между столиками и пьяными телами, которые раскачиваются в едином ритме на танцполе. Бокуто, конечно же, ничего не слышит.

Улица встречает долгожданной прохладой и звоном в уставших от шума ушах. Куроо лениво накидывает на плечи то и дело сползающий пиджак, торопливо закуривает и по привычке проверяет на звонки телефон, пока Бокуто ловит такси и объясняет, куда им нужно ехать.

Ночь продолжается.

В ней они мчатся через полуспящий город, а Куроо загипнотизированно смотрит, как ритмично мелькают пролетающие мимо фонари. Краем уха он слушает Бокуто, объясняющего водителю, куда нужно ехать — при этом тот начисто игнорирует включенный навигатор, который и без него отдает указания на каждом перекрестке.

Потому что ничего в этом мире не может быть сделано хорошо, если Бокуто не приложил к этому руку. По мнению самого Бокуто, разумеется.

В первый раз за несколько недель они целуются прямо в лифте: неторопливо, немного вяло. Наверное, дело в Куроо, потому что у Бокуто глаза мягко горят нетерпением из-под тяжелых век. А на вкус он все еще кисло-сладкий, как клубника, и прохладный, как мята.

Двери лифта раскрываются, и они выбираются в подъезд, заваливаясь друг на друга (то есть заваливается в основном Куроо, но он отказывается даже про себя признавать, что и правда настолько напился). Бокуто слепо тычет в скважину ключом, попутно отвлекаясь на то, чтобы шумно чмокнуть его в шею и тут же шикнуть — соседи! Он попадает с пятого раза, и квартира гостеприимно обволакивает их своей уютной тишиной.

Религия Бокуто — собственный комфорт, и его жилье отражает этот факт как ничто другое. Тут царит своя стереометрия — все всегда на расстоянии вытянутой руки Бокуто, на расстоянии шага Бокуто, под его спину, под его плечи, под его рост, под его настроение, под его вкус… даже сам Куроо, наверное.

Он замирает, отступив, как раз на расстоянии шага, чтобы видеть, как светятся интересом и желанием в темноте глаза — но не сделать по случайности все слишком примитивным.

— Ты какой-то не такой, — бормочет Бокуто, наклонив голову.

— Я очень даже «такой», — тут же отзывается Куроо. — Просто не хочу торопиться.

Он неспешно плетется в гостиную, не включая свет — нет нужды, отсветов фонарей из-за окна вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть очертания малочисленных предметов обстановки, — стягивает с плеч пиджак и развязывает надоевший галстук. По одной и очень медленно (пальцы никак не слушаются) расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке. В его действиях нет шоу, хотя он в курсе, что Бокуто наблюдает, не сводя взгляда с открывающейся светлой кожи. Тот стоит, прислонившись к стене, какой-то весь инфернально-синий в тусклом уличном свете, а глаза так и вовсе кажутся почти черными.

— Не хочешь торопиться, — фыркает он. — Да ты издеваешься, сволочь.

— Есть немного, — хохочет Куроо. Такие уж у них расписаны роли: Бокуто вот всегда немного красуется, а Куроо всегда немного издевается. Чуть-чуть. Просто так, без особенной на то причины.

Рубашка скользит по плечам, и Бокуто не выдерживает — да и чего держаться-то? — подходит ближе, каждым шагом закрепляя гулкие удары сердца, плавно ведет пальцами вдоль линий татуировок. Пальцы у Бокуто шершавые, ладони горячие. Куроо в своем беспросветном одиночестве так соскучился по обыкновенным прикосновениям, что почти мурлычет, подставляясь.

— Пошли в спальню? — негромко предлагает Бокуто, но Куроо только качает головой. Он уже слегка соловый от поглаживаний, выпитого и немного — от смеси свежих ночных запахов города, пробивающихся через открытое окно.

— Давай постоим так немного.

Бокуто только тихо усмехается, и Куроо плечами чувствует, как на мгновение напрягаются и снова расслабляются его пальцы.

— Ты как барышня, — бормочет он глумливо, но с толикой какой-то нежности. — Ой, я так не могу, а как же романтика?

— Какая еще романтика? — Куроо насмешливо щурится. — Интеллектуальной беседы мне! — он вжимается телом в Бокуто — тот еще одет, но чувствуется, как напрягается его пресс, когда он отрывисто втягивает сквозь зубы воздух.

— Слушай, у меня секса не было два месяца, давай мы уже как-то…

— Ты выбрал очень неподходящего человека для жалоб, Котаро, — качает головой Куроо. Глазами он невольно оглаживает высокие скулы и чертовски  
сексуально взъерошенную шевелюру.

Тут-то они бы, может, и посостязались в упрямстве — но только какой смысл в чем-либо соревноваться с Бокуто? Этот же если сам не победит, то своим трагическим и обиженным видом все равно заставит признать тотальное поражение. Наверное, поэтому Куроо все-таки сдается ему на милость и послушно шагает следом, когда у Бокуто совсем отказывает терпение.

Они останавливаются в коридоре, когда Куроо пьяно спотыкается о собственные ноги. Он с присущей ему непринужденностью оборачивает это недоразумение себе же на пользу: влетев носом куда-то в по-прежнему скрытую одеждой грудь Бокуто, зацеловывает его горячую кожу прямо сквозь ткань.

Тот запускает пятерню в волосы, оттягивает от себя, обнажая шею и натянувший кожу кадык, целует в ответ, жарко выдыхая в кожу, так, что колени подгибаются. А может, все дело в алкоголе.

Текила — генеральный спонсор вашей порции траха на сегодня.

В спальню они натурально вваливаются, путаясь в наспех снимаемых вещах и друг друге. Куроо все не может перестать целоваться — он бы даже под пытками не признался, насколько же сильно ему не хватало чего-нибудь такого, простого и бессмысленного. Как когда Бокуто с нажимом чертит ладонями линии вдоль его татуировок или когда он кладет руки на затылок и большими пальцами гладит за ушами. Или когда по очереди целует верхнюю и нижнюю губу — торопливо, влажно, так, что в животе разворачивается настоящий фестиваль фейерверков.

Нет, Куроо не девочка, про такое он точно в здравом уме говорить не собирается. Но никто же не мешает получать удовольствие, пока есть возможность, правда?

Его спина встречается с кроватью после непродолжительного полета. Куроо проделывает его с блаженной улыбкой и широко расставив руки, как самоубийца, в последний раз шагающий с крыши навстречу невесомости. Ударом об ортопедический матрас из легких выбивает весь воздух, хлопковые простыни холодят взмокшую спину, и он хохочет, как ненормальный.

Бокуто нависает сверху, предварительно сдернув с него штаны вместе с бельем. У самого Куроо никак не выходит перебороть собственный ремень, и он пьяно смеется, представив, как Бокуто пришлось бы разрезать на нем одежду ножницами. Что-то вроде сериала про врачей: нам необходимо осмотреть вашу задницу, но придется разрезать штаны, чтобы не повредить ваших…

В этот момент Бокуто мягко проводит ладонями вверх по внутренней стороне его бедер, закрепляя путь дорожкой из полупоцелуев или недоукусов, и Куроо внезапно становится не до сериалов, врачей и собственных штанов.

Бокуто движется выше, так, что уже прямо небо в алмазах, и Куроо почти рефлекторно кусает собственную руку, чтобы не стонать. За стеной у соседей Бокуто детская — и однажды они уже выяснили этот факт эмпирическим путем. Куроо совсем не горит желанием перепроверять, не случилась ли у них там перестановка.

Бокуто отпускает ноги, ползет выше и снова целует его, еще торопливее и жарче, уже почти кусая горящие от раздражения губы. После он сползает в сторону, пробубнив что-то неразборчивое в щеку, свешивается с кровати за смазкой и презервативами, пока Куроо из последних сил пытается отдышаться.

— Хочу тебя.

— Да ну? — «хочу» Бокуто не заметил бы только парализованный ниже пояса имбецил, а Куроо к ним себя точно не относит, хоть и путается сейчас в собственных ногах и мыслях.

— Ну да, — передразнивает Бокуто и стягивает свои рабочие брюки. Куроо тут же вцепляется в него пальцами, чтобы почувствовать на ощупь. У Бокуто — раздери его — еще со старшей школы просто шикарное тело.

Про собственный вид Куроо тоже, бывало, слышал комплименты, но писаным красавцем себя не считал. Он был, как ему тогда казалось, слишком долговязым и худощавым, волосы торчком, рожа вечно ехидная… Не особенно подходит в сердцееды. Вот Бокуто — это было другое дело. Весь из себя ас и капитан волейбольной команды, обаятельный и талантливый раздолбай, душа компании. Прям Казанова из Сэтагая, куда писать.

И мысль о том, что этот Казанова каким-то невероятным образом все-таки загремел с ним, Куроо, в одну кровать, до сих пор возбуждала до дрожи в пальцах. Потому что не важно, кто там перебывал по этим кроватям со школьных времен — так уж вышло, не другим судить, — но Бокуто все равно ждал его, ждал именно его. Пускай и не озвучивал всякой пустой хренастики про высокие чувства и предназначение.

Смазка скользит внутри — немного туго, но Куроо только шипит сквозь зубы и отрывисто вздыхает на каждое движение Бокуто. Тот умудряется обляпать из тюбика абсолютно все вокруг — теперь уже не только его губы будут пахнуть треклятой клубникой. Опять торопится, сбивается с ритма и, кажется, окончательно забивает на прелюдию, только шлепает ладонью по ноге, чтобы раздвинул пошире, дергает за бедра к себе. Самого Куроо тоже охватывает какое-то злое нетерпение: давай-давай-давай, повторяет он, кажется, про себя — а может, даже и шепчет в пустоту по пьяни.

Бокуто входит на длинный выдох, до конца — не так чтобы стало невыносимо, но и не так чтобы, как в книжках, мир затрещал по швам в экстазе. Начинает медленно, давая привыкнуть, и Куроо тянет его на себя, потому что хочется уже до конца и без остатка — губами, кожей, руками — вместе.

Потом, когда тело потихоньку привыкает и возвращается прежняя жажда, он с несвойственной ему покорностью дает оторваться, таскать себя всей по кровати. Такое не может длиться долго, но, видит бог, Бокуто по своим меркам проявил просто чудеса выдержки. Кроме того, если интуиция Куроо не обманывает (а она никогда не обманывает), это не последний раз на сегодня.

Бокуто кончает первым, благополучно снеся с прикроватной тумбочки какую-то фотографию — с родителями, кажется, — закусив изнутри щеку, шумно выдохнув на грани вскрика. Он рефлекторно толкается в Куроо еще пару раз, валится сверху, беспорядочно, но с упоением целует куда придется. Куроо дрожащей рукой проводит по мокрой спине, наслаждаясь ощущением литых мускулов под горячей кожей.

Внутри все требует, ноет до боли, и Бокуто, наверное, сам понимает, без слов: сползает к ногам, едва выравнивается дыхание, и заталкивает в растянутое влажное нутро пальцы. Он сгибает и шевелит ими, глядя снизу вверх почти одержимым взглядом, после чего опускает глаза, усмехнувшись, и берет изнывающий член в рот. Щеки втягиваются, стоит заглотить, и Куроо прикрывает глаза, потому что это на грани невыносимого: пальцы внутри, судорожно сжимающаяся глотка, горящие хищные глаза под тяжелыми веками, шумные выдохи через нос — вульгарно, развратно — слишком много Бокуто.

Внезапно оказывается, что его тоже может быть слишком много.

Дают о себе знать два месяца унылого монашествования: Куроо не хватает и на пару минут, когда перед глазами мутнеет, и он сжимает голову Бокуто ногами так, что одно неверное движение — и у того сломалась бы шея.

Тело выгибает дугой. Неловко ударившись головой о спинку кровати и едва заметив это, Куроо переворачивается на бок и давит протяжный стон в истерзанной подушке. Кажется, за стеной кто-то ворчит, но он не поручился бы даже за то, что по случайности не умер от скрутившего мышцы удовольствия.

— Хорош-шо, — других слов нет. Стены идут кругом, он весь парит над кроватью. Бокуто в ногах тем временем возится, переползая, и в конце концов устраивается поперек кровати, головой на его животе, а Куроо задумчиво добавляет: — Только жрать охота… И пить.

— Ага, — соглашается Бокуто и добавляет с зевком: — Принесешь?

Куроо не глядя отвешивает несильный шлепок по его наглой морде. Бокуто не ждет такого маневра, так что увернуться не успевает — тихо охает, когда в уютной тишине комнаты раздается громкое «хлоп!», но, кряхтя, покорно поднимается с кровати.

— Ладно, ладно…

Когда он идет к двери, свет от уличных фонарей идеально выделяет рельеф ямочек на его пояснице. Глядя на них, Куроо ощущает ленивое и иррациональное желание подползти к нему вплотную и провести по ним языком. Все это вперемешку с чистым кайфом от понимания, что он в действительности может так сделать — только немного позже.

— Ты вообще ел сегодня? — громко спрашивает Бокуто из кухни. Куроо усмехается, чувствуя, как приятно саднит обкусанные губы.

— Обижаешь! Я разведенный человек, между прочим. Я сам себе готовлю!

— Заливаешь кипятком лапшу? — хохочет Бокуто.

— Ага, — с гордостью отвечает Куроо. — И чай!

Бокуто незачем знать, что он уже несколько месяцев не ест дома. Себе Куроо объясняет это тем, что может пообщаться с коллегами или клиентами в неформальной обстановке.

На самом же деле собственное одиночество не так бросается в глаза, если в пустой квартире только спать.

— Захватишь из пиджака мой мобильный и сигарет? — просит он, прислушиваясь к тому, как на кухне хлопают дверцы шкафов, пока Бокуто собирает перекус.

— Я тебе покурю в кровати, — бурчит тот беззлобно, но таким тоном, что Куроо сразу понимает: хочешь сигарету — тащи свою свежеоттраханную задницу на балкон.

Когда-нибудь, мечтает он про себя, найдется место, где можно будет курить, и никто не будет одергивать или выдавливать надсадный кашель за спиной. И тогда он будет коптить токийское небо до тех пор, пока вся пачка не кончится. Точно.

Часть 2

 

В первый раз он встречает Акааши по чистой случайности посреди Маруноучи. Вообще Куроо редко бывает в этом районе — разве только когда заезжает в офис за Бокуто, а случается это в последнее время ну очень редко. Однако сегодня клиент настаивал на том, чтобы встретиться именно на его территории, и Куроо не нашел причин отказаться.

В перерыве он отправляется на поиски места, где бы по-быстрому перекусить посреди рабочего дня, когда замечает за прозрачной витриной знакомые нестриженные вихры.

Улыбка сразу так и просится на лицо, а решение приходит само собой, и Куроо толкает дверь, проходя внутрь. Это какое-то новомодное кафе здоровой «органической» еды, преувеличенно «натуральное», все сплошь белое, бежевое и зеленое, заполненное молодежью якобы творческих профессий, увешанное экоплакатами и прочей лабудой для псевдопрогрессивного антуража.

Выдвинув стул напротив отвлеченного телефоном Акааши, он усаживается и глазами выискивает официанта. Акааши поднимает взгляд, заметив новоявленного соседа боковым зрением, слабо хмурится.

— Привет.

— Добрый день? — в спокойном голосе слышен вопрос.

— Не помните меня? Мы виделись в пару недель назад, — Куроо забрасывает ногу на ногу и окидывает Акааши долгим взглядом.

На шее у того болтается все тот же пропуск, только теперь Куроо в очках и может прочесть имя — Акааши Кейджи, — а вот галстук уже не серо-голубой, а просто серый в тонкую черную полоску.

— О, — Акааши склоняет голову, узнавая. — Друг Бокуто-сана.

— Куроо Тецуро, — представляется Куроо. К ним наконец подходит официант, и он не глядя показывает на Акааши: — Мне то же самое.

— Куроо-сан — вегетарианец? — с потрясающе невинным лицом интересуется Акааши, когда официант, кивнув, уже уходит. Куроо переводит взгляд на содержимое его подноса, морщится.

Что называется — поторопился.

Вскоре перед ним выставляют аналогичное бенто. Оно включает в себя пресный и твердый коричневый рис, посыпанный какими-то семенами, салат, чем-то напоминающий морскую капусту серого оттенка, мисо, где в самом центре уныло плавает одна-единственная водоросль, и ролл, который — Куроо готов поклясться — до него уже кто-то один раз ел и забраковал, так что этот сомнительный кулинарный продукт перешел к следующему счастливчику в рамках «эко-френдли рециклинга».

— Вы ведь в курсе, что в рыбе и мясе содержатся жизненно необходимые аминокислоты? — интересуется он у Акааши, с толикой брезгливости приступая к трапезе.

Акааши почти закатывает глаза:

— Вы зашли поговорить о здоровом питании?

— Да, в общем-то, нет, — Куроо улыбается, отрываясь от своего супа. — Просто проходил мимо и решил поздороваться.

— М, — без особого интереса мычит Акааши, и над их столом повисает тишина.

Чтобы забить паузу, Куроо, похлопав себя по карманам, достает сигареты. Однако стоит ему выдернуть одну из пачки губами, как к ним тут же подскакивает взволнованный официант:

— К сожалению, курение у нас запрещено, — вежливо сообщает он, указав на знак, наклеенный на входную дверь заведения.

— Но табак — это же гребаная трава, а не мясо… Что за жизнь, — раздраженно гундит Куроо, убирая сигареты обратно в карман. — Вечно забываю, что нигде нельзя курить.

Впрочем, было бы наивно полагать, что в этом гнезде адептов здорового образа жизни ему и правда разрешили бы.

Акааши даже не поднимает головы.

— Давно вы работаете с Котаро? — интересуется Куроо между делом, вернувшись к своему бенто и пытаясь подцепить рассыпающийся темный рис.

— Я работаю у Бокуто-сана с марта, — отвечает Акааши. Одновременно с этим он набирает что-то в телефоне и с аппетитом заглатывает то, что Куроо наобум определил как морскую капусту.

— Больше полугода, выходит? — задумчиво тянет Куроо. Еда не лезет в горло, и он откладывает палочки, не в состоянии себя больше мучить этими изысками (похоже, что ролл достанется кому-то еще). От нечего делать он снова принимается пристально разглядывать своего собеседника.

Тот какое-то время продолжает делать вид, что этого не замечает, но потом все-таки не выдерживает и поднимает взгляд от экрана мобильного:

— Что?

— Пытаюсь понять, насколько вы карьерист, — охотно сообщает Куроо, с наслаждением подмечая, как на каждое его слово, раздраженно дрогнув, все сильнее хмурятся брови Акааши. Потом добавляет, уже вишенкой на торте: — И насколько принципиальны, — губы сами собой расползаются в сардонической усмешке. — Почему-то ставлю на то, что не слишком.

И в тот самый момент, когда фраза обрывается, оставшееся у Акааши мисо внезапно оказывается на Куроо. Все происходит так быстро, что он даже не успевает удивиться — просто в следующую секунду по его шее, по его лицу, по лацканам его пиджака уже льется горячая жижа, а Акааши с абсолютно каменным лицом аккуратно ставит опустевшую пиалу обратно на стол. Выражение его лица не меняется ни на секунду, но Куроо видит, как мелко подрагивают от тщательно скрытого гнева кончики его длинных тонких пальцев.

К ним в очередной раз заполошно подбегает официант, протягивает пачку салфеток и пытается помочь содрать налипшую водоросль с галстука. Куроо с улыбкой качает головой:

— Все нормально. Просто мой сосед очень неловкий, — говорит он ласково и не сводя взгляда с Акааши.

— А мой — хам, — коротко отвечает Акааши, подымается, с грохотом отодвинув стул, и хлопает по столу деньгами. Официант ошарашенно отступает в сторону. — Спасибо за компанию.

— Всего хоро-ошего, — тянет Куроо с улыбочкой, за которую, наверное, от души дал бы сам себе по лицу, если бы увидел. Акааши только кивает и торопится на выход.

Куроо следит за тем, как за ним закрывается дверь, как он спешит перемешаться с толпой на переходе — но все равно знакомая макушка нет-нет да мелькает среди толпы прочих.

Часы показывают половину третьего, встреча возобновится через двадцать минут. Куроо с улыбкой облизывает губы, собирая языком остатки соленого бульона. Костюм точно до офиса не оттереть, а домой он уже не успевает — хоть подходи к случайному человеку на улице и требуй отдать одежду, ботинки и мотоцикл. Но все, о чем он может думать в эту секунду, глядя вслед стремительно удаляющейся фигуре: показалось ему или нет?

Показалось.

Или нет.

***

 

Во второй раз они встречаются уже совсем случайно через несколько недель — Куроо буквально влетает в Акааши, когда выискивает по фойе зала Сантори хоть одно знакомое лицо. Одновременно с этим он пытается успокоить паникующего клиента по телефону и не закурить прямо здесь от свалившихся на голову плохих новостей.

— Эти фотографии сами по себе не доказательство, плюс нам нужно сперва проверить их подлинность… Нет, не стоит… Я все улажу, Мацуки-сан, — тараторит он и разворачивается на ходу посреди толпы, когда внезапным ударом телефон едва не выбивают у него из рук. — Что за?..

— Ох-х, — знакомые длинные пальцы забираются в растрепанную шевелюру, потирая ушибленную голову. — Извините, пожалуйста, — бормочет Акааши, поднимает лицо и встречается с Куроо взглядом, и сожаление в его глазах сменяется привычным отстраненным выражением. — Вы.

Он отступает, тут же врезается в кого-то еще, нарывается на пару вежливо-раздраженных взглядов и замирает, явно не зная, куда деваться.

— Я, — кивает Куроо с довольным видом, не глядя сбрасывает вызов, а после добавляет: — Вот уж не думал вас здесь увидеть.

На Акааши привычный офисный костюм, только пропуска на шее нет, и галстук теперь какой-то ненавязчиво-коричневый, прищепленный к сорочке простеньким позолоченным зажимом.

— Я вас тоже, — бросает он, окинув Куроо коротким взглядом, и видно, что хочет уже уйти. Куроо не пропускает, а позади тоже люди, и деваться особо некуда, так что он вежливо, без особенного любопытства интересуется: — Вы тут сами?

— Отдыхаем с друзьями, — Куроо бы вручил себе «Голубую ленту».

— Вы ходите с друзьями слушать сямисэн? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Акааши. Кажется, Куроо все-таки сумел его по-настоящему огорошить, потому что холодность на фарфоровом лице сменяет искренняя озадаченность.

— Каждую пятницу, да. И не только сямисэн, — одухотворенно отвечает Куроо, и Акааши (по меркам Акааши, конечно) уже откровенно таращится. Он наконец не выдерживает и хохочет так, что на них начинают оглядываться. — Боже, я шучу, шучу…

— Ну, знаете, — Акааши щурится, отступает в сторону, тут же нечаянно зацепив кого-то локтем.

Когда он выглядит таким загнанным в угол, Куроо давит в себе дикое желание скомкать конец его галстука, запихать ему в рот и…

— Да погодите вы, — фыркает он, перехватывая Акааши под руку. — У одного благодарного подзащитного сегодня солирует брат, а я не мог отказать, вот и все.

Акааши сперва слабо пытается выпутаться из его хватки, но потом обнаруживает, что они идут сквозь плотную толпу в сторону относительно пустой лестницы, и перестает сопротивляться, прикрываясь Куроо, как живым щитом.

— А этот подзащитный связан с якудза? — негромко спрашивает Акааши, когда они выбираются из толпы. На лице его снова ничего постороннего не разглядеть.

— О, заинтересованы, раз спрашиваете? — игриво хмыкает Куроо, однако в душе поднимается волна недовольства тем, что он спокойно заявляет такое в публичном месте. Хорошо хоть никто не оборачивается.

— Ваша адвокатская практика вылетает первой строкой по запросу в Гугл, — отвечает Акааши ровно, словно бы и не заметил подоплеки вопроса.

— Тогда вы знаете, что я работаю с обыкновенными бизнесменами, — снисходительно вздыхает Куроо, — Кейджи.

Имя прокатывается по языку свободным и приятным сочетанием звуков. Так бы говорил и говорил, пожалуй. Только напрягает это хмурое озадаченное выражение на лице Бокуто всякий раз, когда об обладателе этого имени хотя бы упоминают в разговоре.

Акааши не может не заметить такую фамильярность, но ничего об этом не говорит, вместо этого хмурится с еще большим недовольством:

— Я все еще не понимаю, что вам от меня надо. Вы что — сталкер?

— Напоминаю, что это вы искали информацию обо мне, — отвечает Куроо с невольной усмешкой. — Хотя не скажу, что вы мне неинтересны.

— Почему?

Фойе потихоньку пустеет, и уже пора идти в зал, но у Акааши такой милый и требовательный вид, что Куроо все медлит.

Интересно, а что об Акааши знает Бокуто? Искал ли он информацию, чтобы как-то перешагнуть формальность в отношениях? Разглядывал ли узкие красивые ладони с тем же вниманием, с которым их разглядывал сам Куроо, представлял ли длинные пальцы в своих волосах? Хотя волосы — это уже по его, Куроо, части. Бокуто всегда без особого восторга воспринимал игры с собственной шевелюрой — наверное, из-за геля для укладки. На этой мысли Куроо непременно захихикал бы, если бы в голове не царил такой странный сумбур.

Мобильный в кармане вибрирует не переставая.

— Потому что мне хочется понять, каковы ваши отношения с Котаро.

Акааши хмурится, отводит глаза и отступает на шаг:

— Если вы снова намерены меня оскорблять…

— Жаль, мисо под рукой нет, правда? — Куроо откровенно развлекается.

— Я иду в зал, — вздыхает Акааши.

Куроо перехватывает его уже на последней ступени, прямо за рукав, и тот оборачивается с прямо-таки самурайской сталью во взоре и потому удивляется, когда ему просто протягивают визитную карточку. По выдрессированной за время работы привычке Акааши принимает как положено, с каким-то даже намеком на вежливый кивок. Потом пару секунд смотрит на тисненую бумагу и поднимает равнодушный взгляд на Куроо:

— Я не собираюсь вам звонить.

— Я бы искренне удивился, — хмыкает Куроо. — И все-таки я всегда на связи.

Фойе уже совсем пустое, и Акааши, наверное, ждут, потому что уходит он, наплевав на всякую вежливость, очень спешно. Места у него даже не близко к ложе, куда, задумчиво поглядев ему вслед, неторопливо направляется Куроо.

Уже у самых дверей он вспоминает о мобильном и достает проверить. Четырнадцать неотвеченных от проблемного клиента, еще парочка от того, что ждет в зале, и один от Бокуто. Следом сообщение от него же:

«Перезвонишь?»

***

 

Общеизвестный и доказанный факт, что в соответствии с современными представлениями о строении Вселенной, ее непосредственным центром является Бокуто Котаро, а все остальные небесные тела вращаются вокруг него. Во всяком случае, приблизительно так выглядит эгоцентрическая модель Вселенной по мнению самого Бокуто. Куроо хоть в душе и любитель поиздеваться над другими, но конкретно в этом его никогда не стремился разубедить. Чревато.

У Бокуто в разговорах всегда одно сплошное «я», и толика смирения с данным обстоятельством — результат десятилетнего внутреннего диалога, в котором Куроо раз за разом убеждает себя, что очень глупо пытаться надрать задницу за то, чего уже никак не исправить.

Поэтому, когда Бокуто за ужином раз за разом задает какие-то пустые вопросы вместо того, чтобы говорить-говорить-говорить о себе блистательном и великолепном, Куроо сразу внутренне подбирается:

— Зачем тебе?

— Да просто, — и снова рука нервно копается в волосах, и нотка той самой знакомой бокутомеланхолии во взгляде.

Они сидят в углу тихой кафешки, где сегодняшним вечером заняты всего пара столиков и несколько стульев у конвейера с суши. Тихая музыка не бьет по ушам, а еще Куроо пальцем в небо угадал с заказом. Может, Бокуто просто не того хотелось? Шум, толпа народа и фонтанирующий праздник жизни — вот его стихия, а никак не вечер в псевдосемейной атмосфере.

Тут Куроо сам виноват — настроения шляться по барам никакого, потому что за спиной две недели глухой тишины по ночам, и смутное чувство, что если он изобразит на лице улыбку еще раз, то оно просто пойдет трещиной наискось. В таком состоянии нельзя напиваться.

Бокуто забрасывает ногу на ногу и пару раз с преувеличенным задором дергает мыском в такт музыке, но вскоре затихает, снова погрузившись в какие-то свои размышления.

— Что у тебя стряслось-то? — в душе у Куроо ни малейшего желания поддерживать эти игрища.

— Да ничего, — снова отвечает Бокуто, слишком односложно, чтобы поверить. Куроо подмечает, как тот распрямляется на своем стуле, словно что-то рвется наружу, а он и сам не знает, как сдержать. — Слушай…

— М?

— Тецуро… А как ты, — он вздыхает, поднимает на Куроо нарочито беззаботный взгляд. Куроо где-то на задворках думает, что еще тридцать секунд такой тягомотины, и он ткнет в Бокуто чем-нибудь острым, чтобы не тормозил, — как ты догадался… м-м… про Акааши?

Куроо укладывает палочки на подставку и сцепляет руки под столом:

— В смысле?

— Я даже не знал, что он по мужчинам, — говорит Бокуто после паузы.

— Пф, — фыркает Куроо с обманчивой расслабленностью. — Да ты таких вещей никогда не замечаешь.

— Ничего подобного! — тут же принимается спорить Бокуто, но Куроо вместо ответа выразительно приподнимает бровь и наклоняется ближе.

— А как узнал?

— Эхм, да, — начинает Бокуто таким оптимистичным тоном, что становится до боли очевидно: на многострадальную голову Куроо вот-вот ненароком обрушится всеобъемлющий пиздец. — Тут такое дело…

— Переспали? — интересуется он непринужденно, чтобы не тянуть кота за хвост.

— Ну как-то так, — выдыхает Бокуто с явным облегчением оттого, что все уже выяснилось, даже если и таким образом.

Ай да Акааши.

Куроо медленно выпускает из легких воздух в каком-то не совсем членораздельном: «О?», потом на автомате тянется в карман за сигаретами и тут же ловит из-за стойки предупреждающий взгляд суши-мастера. Тот смотрит на него с выражением, похожим на фирменный прищур героев Клинта Иствуда, и ясно дает понять, что точно знает все о его грязных намерениях. Куроо демонстративно поднимает в воздух раскрытые ладони и укладывает их на стол.

Виниловая подложка неприятно липнет к коже.

— Ну… Я же говорил.

— Да блин, ты если бы не говорил, я бы, может, и не задумался об этом, — раздраженно фыркает Бокуто.

— И?

— В смысле — и?

— Я жажду подробностей, — Куроо в ожидании наклоняет голову. А что — умирать, так с музыкой. И порнушными пересказами постельных приключений Бокуто.

— Да нету никаких подробностей, — Бокуто трет переносицу каким-то скованным и озадаченным движением. Куроо отстраненно подмечает, как же это непохоже на его обычно широкую и открытую жестикуляцию. — Задержались допоздна из-за дела, в офисе отрубили свет, мы разговорились… Ну, вот тут все и случилось.

Куроо приподнимает бровь.

— И все?

— Мне что — продемонстрировать тебе на пальцах? — возмущается Бокуто. — Или пантомиму разыграть?

— Очень хотелось бы, да, — с глубокомысленным видом кивает Куроо и заслуженно получает пинка под столом. Правильно, все это не более чем провокация.

Бокуто окончательно расслабляется. Повисает какая-то иллюзорно-уютная тишина, в которой Куроо прислушивается к тихим разговорам с соседних столиков и наблюдает за прохожими сквозь окно. По длинной конвейерной ленте мимо них ползут свежие суши.

— Так, выходит, вы теперь вместе? — интересуется он.

— Ну… да.

— Вот как.

Где-то приблизительно на этом витке разговора Куроо предвидит второй акт драмы, и Бокуто не заставляет себя ждать.

— Если честно, я не знаю, что делать, — бормочет он в растерянности.

— А что делать? Наслаждайся, — Куроо бодро усмехается.

— А ты?

Это как лепет ребенка, который спрашивает у мамы: «Ты ведь не обидишься, если я съем твое якинику?» — когда на самом деле уже все про себя решил и вовсю наворачивает прямо с решетки. Попросту бесполезно объяснять, что если ты гребаный эгоист, Котаро, и жрешь чужое якинику в одно лицо — то это свинство. И оно останется таковым, даже когда ты задашь сотню вежливых вопросов и потом еще извинишься. Потому что не станет менее тошно от этого невысказанного: «А ты не будешь против?».

— А я пойду рыдать Кенме в жилетку, — сообщает Куроо потолку и встречается глазами с обеспокоенным взглядом Бокуто. — Шучу-шучу. Нету у Кенмы никакой жилетки, он их сроду не носил. Хотя зря, ему пошло бы…

— Я серьезно, — хмурится Бокуто.

— Я тоже, — возражает Куроо. — Они прекрасно подчеркивают фигуру, — однако Бокуто с завидным упорством взгляда не отводит. Куроо вздыхает, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело слишком тяжело и тоскливо. — Переживу, — улыбается он (и нет, лицо не трещит вопреки всем его пессимистичным прогнозам) и добавляет: — Не волнуйся, Котаро. Я твоих жертв не стою.

— Ага, давай, скажи, что у нас тут дружба по интересам в виде секса, — с недобрым прищуром предупреждает Бокуто. — Отхватишь в зубы и разойдемся.

Куроо смеется:

— Никакого больше «по дружбе», ты занятой человек. Привыкай.

— Я не хочу тебя терять, — качает головой Бокуто. И Куроо понимает, что он имеет в виду «терять как друга» или «терять доверительные отношения». И все равно какая-то отбитая иррациональная часть его отчаянно хочет сейчас вскочить из-за стола, на виду у всего ресторана завернуть Бокуто в скатерть на манер кочанчика, чтобы не дергался, и утащить в какую-нибудь нору, где их никто и никогда не отыщет. Только ведь это же Бокуто. Он сам кого хочешь… кочанчиком завернет.

Можно было бы сказать, что метафорическое шило, которое мешало ему под ребрами с момента первой встречи с Акааши, занесло туда какую-нибудь заразу, начался абсцесс, гангрена, и теперь Куроо срочно требуется ампутировать к хренам все сердце и пару горящих легких — но это уже совсем какие-то поэтические бредни мечущегося в легкой безысходности сознания.

На самом деле они потом досиживают ужин вполне спокойно за разговорами о работе и старых общих знакомых, а расходятся, когда дело уже идет к полуночи. За Бокуто такси приезжает почти сразу, он коротко, хоть все еще неуверенно сжимает руку Куроо на прощание и скрывается за тонированными стеклами. Машина неторопливо стартует и уползает за поворот, в сторону ярких огней автострады. И наверняка в сторону Акааши.

Сам же Куроо, проводив его взглядом, слегка потерянно разворачивается в обратную сторону и, втянув носом запахи машин, прелой листвы и строительной затирки, возвращается обратно домой следующие несколько дней — но почему-то все никак не может вернуться.

***

 

Телефон разрывается пронзительной трелью, и Куроо с третьего раза продирается сквозь одеяло и приползает к краю кровати, свешивается, чтобы выудить с пола назойливый аппарат.

— Алло?

На другой стороне провода пятисекундная тишина — потом короткие гудки. Куроо ловит себя на желании запустить чертову трубку в окно, но все же, разлепив глаза, смотрит, кто там такой сумрачный гений.

Часы на экране показывают половину третьего ночи, а номер не из контактов — просто незнакомый набор цифр. Конечно, может быть что-то срочное по работе, но когда Куроо перезванивает обратно, то из динамика слышен только ответный звук монотонных гудков.

Отбросив трубку обратно на пол, Куроо практически сразу отключается снова, однако через пятнадцать минут его будит очередной звонок. В душе Куроо свирепеет, но все же вежливо, хоть и хрипло со сна, повторяет:

— Алло?

По ту сторону звонка отрывистый вздох — и тишина.

— Сбрось еще раз, и клянусь, я найду тебя, — сипит Куроо с угрозой в голосе. Один подъем еще можно назвать ошибкой по случайности, но два звонка в третьем часу ночи с разницей в пятнадцать минут? Да он этого умника на сашими пустит.

В трубке снова негромко вздыхают, а потом слышится тихое:

— Это глупо.

На этих словах Куроо садится в кровати и остервенело трет глаза. Он что, все еще спит?

— Э-э, Кейджи? Это ты? — переспрашивает он на всякий случай. В трубке снова тишина, и на какое-то мгновение Куроо кажется, что это какая-то очень странная шутка или просто галлюцинации, но потом ему все-таки отвечают:

— Да. Я зря позвонил.

— Стоять, — командует Куроо. Если Акааши намеревается и дальше рассусоливать, то пускай лучше скажет обо всем сразу. А то будет весь остаток ночи на практике проверять его круглосуточную доступность по телефону. — Что случилось?

— Ничего. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

Где-то за голосом Акааши слышится звук проезжающей машины и тихое ругательство.

— Да стой, балда. Где ты?

Акааши сперва молчит, и Куроо почему-то почти отчетливо видит, как он еле заметно хмурится и поджимает губы, взвешивая все за и против, потом без особенного энтузиазма отвечает:

— В Кото.

— Ого, — прикидывает про себя Куроо. — Как тебя туда… А, ладно. Деньги на такси есть? Я скину адрес сообщением.

— Я не собирался к вам ехать, — отпирается Акааши, в целом вежливо, но где-то на грани со ставшим уже привычным раздражением.

Куроо невольно глядит в окно: на улице царит глухая ночь. Ни намека на приближение утра, ни звука шагов — даже бестолковая соседская собака молчит. И тут бы в действительности повесить трубку да пойти спать, но он прекрасно понимает, что не сможет заснуть, пока не удостоверится, что проблема решена.

— А зачем тогда звонил? — спрашивает он устало. — Узнать площадь Гваделупы?

— Было нечем заняться, но я не хотел никого будить, — неохотно отвечает Акааши.

Куроо едва не выпрыгивает из пижамных штанов от возмущения:

— То есть меня типа можно?

— Ну, — задумчиво и вместе с тем флегматично говорит Акааши. — Да. Вы сказали, что всегда на связи.

Крыть, в общем-то, нечем: Куроо тогда сам и визитку дал, и предложил звонить в любое время. Надеялся на то, что Акааши захочет связаться до того, как Бокуто надумает что-нибудь в его отношении. С другой стороны — есть как есть. Может, и хорошо, что Акааши сейчас позвонил именно Куроо. И, может, хорошо еще, что он позвонил Куроо именно сейчас.

— Короче, приезжай, — тянет он сквозь зевок. — Будем пить виски и ныть про то, какая Котаро свинья. Могу скачать в ай-тьюнс пару дорам для полноты ощущений.

Акааши непривычно фыркает из трубки. Куроо ловит себя на мысли, что даже не может представить, как тот улыбается.

— Я разве говорил, что…

— А у тебя прям ворох причин звонить мне в, — Куроо бросает короткий взгляд на часы, мигающие зеленым на стойке под плазмой, — три часа ночи?

Руки привычно чешутся, и он ищет по комнате взглядом сигареты. Забытая пачка обнаруживается на подоконнике, приманивая сочетанием белого и светло-голубого. Из открытой форточки в лицо дышит морозной прохладой.

Он зажимает сигарету губами, поджигает и с наслаждением затягивается.

— Хорошо, я сейчас поймаю кого-нибудь, — медленно говорит Акааши, потом добавляет серьезно: — Только никаких дорам, пожалуйста.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — хмыкает Куроо.

В квартире соседей справа скрипит оконная рама, и на улицу высовывается сонная женщина, оглядывается по сторонам и натыкается взглядом на Куроо. Голос у неё такой же сиплый, как был у него, когда он только проснулся:

— Простите, пожалуйста, вы не могли бы не курить? Ребенок под окном спит… Извините…

Куроо тяжело вздыхает и смиренно тушит сигарету в грязной чашке, с тоской поглядев на только начатую пачку. Потом он смотрит на датчик дыма, установленный на стене в каждой квартире его дурацкого дома. Жизнь — чертовски болезненная штука, если подумать.

Из трубки со стороны Акааши слышится какая-то возня, потом он бросает коротко: «Буду через сорок минут», — и отключает связь.

Примерно в этот момент Куроо наконец приходит в голову оглядеть разросшийся вокруг него за последние недели хаос. Съемная студия довольно скромная по площади: заниматься недвижимостью за прошедший год у него банально не было времени. Однако прошедшие недели превратили эту небольшую квартирку в настоящий рассадник энтропии. Сорок минут — это ничтожно малое время для того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться со всем этим справиться, но к приезду Акааши он по крайней мере успевает влезть в домашние штаны и пуловер, сгрести тарелки из раковины в посудомоечную машину и сложить поглотившую кресло у кровати гору белья в стирку, а еще собрать сброшенные горой на столике перед телевизором пивные банки и коробки из-под фастфуда.

Нездорово, как сообщила бы Куроо его восемнадцатилетняя версия. Нынешний Куроо послал бы его и дальше есть свою жареную рыбу и добавил бы вдогонку, что его вполне устраивает немного старого доброго саморазрушения. Раз уж жизнь превращается в хрен пойми что, то почему бы не продолжить логическую цепочку?

Акааши действительно приезжает меньше, чем через час. Впуская его в квартиру, Куроо невольно ловит себя на мысли, насколько же сюрреалистичным кажется его присутствие здесь. Он оглядывается по сторонам без видимого интереса на лице, разувается у двери, говорит странно звучащее здесь:

— Извините за вторжение.

Куроо кивает на диван:

— Располагайся, — и отправляется в ванную, чтобы умыться холодной водой и хоть как-то взбодриться. Из-за двери доносятся тихие шаги: Акааши все еще осматривается.

Когда Куроо возвращается, его гость стоит у стеллажа, который отгораживает кровать от остальной студии, и оборачивается на звук его шагов. По плану эти полки должны были выполнять декоративную функцию, но Куроо методично сваливал на них что придется: какой-то еще не разложенный с переезда хлам, сувениры, книги, одежду, мелкую бытовую технику, вроде утюга или подаренной на прошедший новый год соковыжималки, которую он так и не достал из коробки, почту, в которой рекламные проспекты мешались со счетами и уведомлениями, документы, собранные в отдельной толстой папке. Последняя — это единственная не пострадавшая от его бардачности вещь: богатый судебный опыт не позволяет пренебрежительно относиться к любым официальным бумагам.

— Прости за бардак, — говорит он, стараясь звучать не слишком замороченно. Разыгрывать в ночи комедию для одного довольно глупо, но какая-то очень гордая его часть из последних сил цепляется за отчаянное нежелание показаться жалким.

— Я не заметил, — тактично отвечает Акааши.

— Ты голодный? — интересуется Куроо, про себя оценив жест. — У меня только рамен из пакета, — говорит он, потом вспоминает «здоровое» кафе и слабо усмехается. — Кажется, ты такое не ешь, но я могу наковырять оттуда сушеных водорослей. Например.

— Спасибо, я… откажусь, пожалуй, — Акааши едва сдерживает кривую гримасу.

Куроо фыркает и только что за руку себя не хватает, чтобы не потрепать того по голове. Акааши выглядит все еще до странного небрежно: без ставших привычными галстуков-брюк-сорочек, образующих вокруг него какую-то монолитную броню, в дутой жилетке поверх толстовки и джинсах, так просто и в какой-то мере обыденно. И он такой же бесконечно трогательный в своем демонстративном равнодушии, как и когда Куроо первый раз встретил его в приемной у Бокуто.

— Чай? — предлагает он со смыслом, но Акааши полушутки не улавливает и просто соглашается.

Его взгляд привлекает стоящая на полке фотография. Куроо идет к отделяющей «кухонную» часть комнаты барной стойке и гремит посудой, доставая пару чистых чашек и заварник. Попутно исподтишка он глядит, как гость подходит ближе и берет в руки темную рамку, чтобы получше рассмотреть лица на снимке.

— Это Бокуто-сан?

— Да, — отвечает Куроо. — Времен сборной Тодая, это чемпионский год.

— Круто он тут выглядит, — задумчиво говорит Акааши себе под нос.

И то правда, думает про себя Куроо. Бокуто вообще выглядит круто, и все, за что он когда-либо берется — тоже круто, как будто он вмещает в себя само понятие слова «крутой». Всем было бы намного легче, если бы сам Бокуто не понимал этого.

— Вы тоже играли?

Сам Куроо на той фотографии, как всегда, рядом с Бокуто, растрепанный и взъерошенный, хотя матч еще даже не начался, широко усмехается прямо в камеру. Они окружены сгрудившимися черно-синей толпой членами команды, на лицах у всех радостный мандраж. Бокуто обхватил его рукой за шею, а вторую вскинул в воздух — так, словно ни на минуту не сомневается, что они победят. Они и победили тогда, в общем-то.

Кажется, нынешнего Куроо с этим снимком разделяет настоящая пропасть.

— Да, центральным блокирующим, — говорит он, как раз когда закипает электрический чайник. — До третьего курса, потом бросил.

— Почему? — спрашивает Акааши. Не похоже, что ему очень интересно, но тишина на таком маленьком пространстве между людьми, которые на самом деле едва знакомы, точно повлечет за собой целый фестиваль неловкости.

И Куроо тоже не особенно тянет отвечать, но по той же причине он жмет плечами и говорит, отмеряя ложкой зеленый чай:

— Женился, — ложка шумно шкрябает по дну металлической банки: почти закончился. Куроо вяло отмечает про себя еще одно дело к длинному списку «на потом». — Самый идиотский поступок в моей жизни.

— Правда? — Акааши оборачивается. На его обычно эмоциональном лице легкая растерянность. — Вы женаты?

— Уже нет, — паром от разлитого по чашкам кипятка по комнате разносит бодрящий свежий запах.

— О.

Акааши возвращает фотографию на место. Кажется, нараставший до сих пор дискомфорт достигает своего апогея. Он устраивается в самом углу дивана в какой-то смятой в комок позе, сжав ладони коленями и опустив голову, как нахохлившаяся ночная птица. Однако на его фарфоровом лице, Куроо, как обычно, ничего не может прочесть. Он подходит к кофейному столику и пристраивает чашки, заваливаясь рядом.

— Значит, вы с Котаро поругались?

— Не думаю, что это подходящее слово, — отвечает Акааши, взяв свой чай.

— Поругались в его стиле, — фыркает Куроо со знанием дела. На самом деле, не нужно даже строить из себя Шерлока Холмса — Бокуто имеет обыкновение в любой непонятной ситуации на раз-два включать эпическую королеву драмы, и на этом любой конструктивный диалог обычно заканчивается. Акааши, кажется, понимает, о чем он, коротко кивает и снова уходит в собственные мысли.

Это все просто ужасно и невыносимо. Куроо определенно не собирался открывать службу психологической помощи по проблемам с Бокуто. В конце концов, Акааши явно не маленький — что, он сам не справится?

— Я плохо понимаю, в чем причина. Но мне кажется, что дело в вас, я прав? — тем временем интересуется его гость. Его тон точь-в-точь такой же, каким у случайного прохожего обычно спрашивают время.

Куроо тут же щурится, окончательно решив, что отвечать ничего не хочет:

— Не впутывай меня в ваши проблемы.

— Вы разве не сами…

— Я что-то передумал, — быстро отрезает Куроо. Хочется заткнуть уши и запеть о том, как он ничего не слышит и не знает. Разбирать причины ссор Бокуто и его любовника совместно с этим самым любовником — кажется, где-то тут пролегает граница того, что называется «слишком».

Акааши какое-то время молчит, неторопливо цедя обжигающий чай. Куроо же, глядя на него, сидящего на этом диване, в этой квартире, всего такого меланхоличного и воздушного, смертельно хочет курить. А может, просто прижечь сигаретой свои пальцы.

Он в очередной раз напоминает себе, что дымить нельзя.

— Вы, наверное, меня ненавидите, — задумчиво говорит Акааши — опять без какого-либо упрека, без печали или вопроса. Он как будто просто высказывает предположение и молча ждет реакции.

— Нет, за что? — Куроо жмет плечами. — Мы едва знакомы, — он задумывается, потом добавляет на всякий случай: — Хотя если ты разделяешь вкусы Котаро к выпивке — в этом случае я тебя действительно ненавижу и презираю.

— Я не пью, — вяло сообщает Акааши своим коленям.

— Ну, хоть что-то, — усмехается Куроо.

— В смысле?

— Хоть что-то я теперь о тебе знаю. Ты не ешь мяса, не пьешь алкоголя, не танцуешь, не улыбаешься и спишь с моим бывшим. Прям досье, — Куроо отставляет опустевшую чашку на столик и закидывает рядом с ней ноги. Тишина давит на голову, но говорить все еще не особенно хочется.

— С чего вы взяли, что я не улыбаюсь и не танцую? — удивляется Акааши.

— Это был сарказм, — Куроо качает головой: безнадежен. — Хотя, честно говоря, иногда у меня складывается ощущение, что у тебя огромная сосулька в заднице, — он давит в кулаке слабый смешок, а Акааши возмущенно поджимает губы и заливается краской.

Стоит, наверное, сказать что-нибудь еще. Например, оборвав самого себя, добавить, что Акааши не так уж и плох или чтобы не обращал внимания на эти машинальные колкости. Но Куроо молчит, опасаясь брякнуть что-нибудь еще по привычке.

Они так и сидят в тишине еще некоторое время: Куроо — развалившись на диване и вытянув свои длинные ноги, а Акааши — компактно свернувшись и без видимого выражения глядя в никуда. Где-то за окном потихоньку светлеет небо, и улицы наполняются робкими звуками только-только пробуждающегося города. Вот по асфальту торопливо цокают каблучки. Вот кто-то выводит на прогулку собаку, и та не может сдержать радостного лая. Вот за стеной, в той самой квартире, где у окна спит не выносящий дыма ребенок, слышится тихий звонок будильника.

Акааши уже откровенно клюет носом, сам Куроо тоже начинает вовсю зевать и потому заставляет себя подняться.

— Я принесу тебе подушку с одеялом.

— Не нужно, я лучше пойду, — говорит Акааши, но конец фразы тонет в зевке, который он безуспешно пытается спрятать в собственных ладонях.

— Ага, — фыркает Куроо. — Так я тебя и отпустил.

Только после того, как Акааши вскидывает на него странный взгляд, приходит осознание, что это прозвучало немного двусмысленно.

— Прости, — бросает он, направляясь к шкафу за постельным бельем. — Я ничего плохого не имел в виду, — но не сдерживается, ехидно перебивает сам себя: — Если ты не вынашиваешь тайный план мести через мою постель.

Наверное, это уже слишком — Куроо и сам понимает, что для простого знакомого многовато себе позволяет фривольных шуточек. Акааши за его спиной отвечает с ощутимым раздражением:

— Конечно, я только поправлю свою сосульку, чтобы месть не вышла слишком холодной, — и Куроо оборачивается, вздрогнув.

— Внезапно кто-то умеет язвить, — он хохочет, не скрывая собственного удивления. В обычно безэмоциональных глазах в этот момент видно что-то очень живое, дерзкое.

В своей голове Куроо с первой их встречи постепенно выстраивает целую систему тезисов на тему: «Почему именно он?». Она выходит довольно громоздкая: тут и длинные тонкие пальцы, и мягкие на вид непослушные волосы, и мило заливающая лицо краска, когда Акааши теряется с ответом, и скрытый под ледяной маской темперамент. Сейчас к этим тезисам внезапно прибавляется еще один, и Куроо отчего-то становится еще хреновее.

— У вас похожий смех, — замечает Акааши, когда он возвращается со сложенными горой постельными принадлежностями.

— В смысле? — переспрашивает Куроо.

— С Бокуто-саном, — Акааши отходит от дивана, чтобы не мешаться.

— А… Ну, может. Не обращал внимания, — и желание впредь смеяться как-то сразу пропадает, но Акааши словно не замечает этого, догоняет спокойным:

— Вы ведь его и правда очень любите, да?

Слова бьют в спину наотмашь, и Куроо резко распрямляется, бросив на диван подушку. Хочется сказать что-нибудь резкое, может, чтобы не лез не в свое дело, или что никакая любовь тут ни при чем, или что Акааши попросту не имеет права. Что он вообще знает, что он может знать о чувствах Куроо? Но он только выдыхает, долго, почти спокойно, и говорит, развернувшись:

— Если тебя так тянет обсуждать со мной Котаро, ответь мне честно на один вопрос, — их взгляды встречаются. — Мы обедали в кафе — помнишь? Так вот, вы с ним тогда уже спали или нет?

И когда Акааши отводит взгляд, ни на секунду не изменившись в лице, Куроо на какое-то жалкое мгновение чувствует, что все, уколом и прямо навылет, и что не будет никакого сепсиса и гангрены — только ледяная чернота через полвздоха.

Но нет, на самом деле дыхание не перехватывает, сердце, как в дамском романе, не разрывается от горя, и мир стоит как стоял. Да и катастрофы, в общем, не происходит — не то чтобы они с Бокуто чтили какую-то клятву верности. Сам Куроо, в конце концов, всего месяц как официально развелся. Это все проклятая призма восприятия: стоит напомнить себе, что никто никому и никогда не был должен — и отчего-то накатывает совершенно иррациональное облегчение. Ничего даже особенно не изменилось: Куроо не стал менее одиноким, Бокуто не стал меньшим засранцем, а Акааши даже и не думает сбегать от него в ужасе. Все в определенной степени нормально, хотя Куроо не может не вспомнить о том, что вел себя с Акааши как самый настоящий идиот.

— Давай лучше спать, хватит этого, — говорит он со вздохом. Кажется, что еще немного — и мозг просто рванет через уши от переизбытка противоречащих одна другой мыслей. Акааши поднимает на него взгляд и кивает. Это похоже на какое-то бессловесное согласие, своеобразный паритет молчания.

Наверное, думать о том, что у Бокуто кто-то был до тебя — долго и очень, очень близко, — тоже должно быть непросто. Интересно, думает Куроо, в чем именно была настоящая причина такого странного визита? Может, и правда в этом?

Позже он отлучается в ванную, чтобы перелезть обратно в свою пижаму, и возвращается назад в комнату. Акааши уже устроился на диване, завернутый в одеяло, и солово оглядывается на него — видно, что почти спит.

— Все-таки я был прав, — бормочет Акааши в подушку, разглядывая его руки, и Куроо понимает, что короткие рукава совершенно не скрывают татуировок, и они свободно вьются причудливыми цветными узорами из-под рукавов, как яркие клейма поверх кожи. Самое явное свидетельство юношеской глупости и недальновидности. Прятаться уже поздно: Акааши не сводит с них взгляда.

— Да блин, для красоты это, — отмахивается он устало.

— Скажите еще, что маркерами нарисовали, Куроо-сан, — фыркает Акааши сквозь зевок.

— Почему ты говоришь на кейго? — переводит тему Куроо. Выдержанная вежливость Акааши кажется чем-то средним между причудой и издевкой. Сам Куроо все никак не определится, на что это больше похоже. — Я даже, если честно, не в курсе, кто из нас старше…

— Мне двадцать восемь, — отвечает Акааши уже практически сквозь сон. — Если хотите, могу звать вас Заноза-сан, — его голос стихает и сминается на окончании. Веки, сонно дрогнув в последний раз, полностью закрываются. Видимо, бессонная ночь все-таки берет свое.

— Ну попробуй, Сосулька-кун, — тихо хмыкнув, отвечает Куроо и выключает свет по комнате.

Темнее не становится: небо за окном успело совсем проясниться, и в этом тусклом утреннем свете спящее лицо Акааши кажется совсем белым и до пугающего умиротворенным. Куроо смотрит на него, невольно нахмурившись, и не может дать названия тому чувству, которое испытывает. Но оно определенно гнетет, да настолько, что едва держится внутри. И это совсем не похоже на каких-нибудь пресловутых бабочек в животе — скорее уж на тошноту и лихорадку одновременно.

Акааши дышит едва слышно и мило держит ладони сложенными под подушкой. Куроо осознает, что подошел непозволительно близко, когда уже безотчетно опускает руку на его макушку и ласково проводит по мягким волосам. Только тогда его накрывает понимание какой-то общей неправильности происходящего, и он отшатывается назад.

Внезапно нога ощущает вибрацию. Опустив взгляд, Куроо замечает мобильный телефон, который Акааши оставил на полу рядом с диваном. На экране горит непрочитанное сообщение, рядом уведомление о еще сотне новых смс и девяноста трех неотвеченных вызовах. Бокуто в своем репертуаре.

Куроо в задумчивости смотрит на телефон, потом осторожно укладывает на место и идет к куртке за своим собственным. Находит в адресной книге номер, смотрит на хорошо знакомую последовательность цифр и набирает сообщение. Наверное, что-то в Акааши действительно есть другое, чего в Куроо не было, нет и никогда не будет. Может, поэтому Бокуто никогда по-настоящему не переживал за него. Куроо всегда был слишком сам по себе: весь в собственных проблемах, собственной жизни. Ясно давал понять, что не нуждался ни в какой опеке. Теперь он не уверен, что кто-либо вообще когда-нибудь так за него волновался.

И он гипнотизирует, буравит взглядом неотправленное сообщение. Все его естество в эту секунду мучительно хочет, чтобы Бокуто прямо сейчас там в панике метался по дому, не зная, куда бежать. Пускай не из-за Куроо, это не имеет значения, по сути, — пусть ему просто хоть из-за кого-то сейчас хреново. Как будто это поможет разделить собственную тоску с кем-то еще.

И все же Куроо тяжело вздыхает и жмет «отправить».

«Не истери, тут твоя томная фея, на диване спит. И не вздумай припереться раньше полудня, я выспаться хочу».

У Бокуто есть ключи, и с него определенно станется сразу выскочить из дома и примчать сюда за полчаса, а Куроо только этого не хватало. После того, как в углу экрана мигает галочка, уведомив, что сообщение доставлено, он вспоминает и шлет вдогонку:

«Чай купи какой-нибудь нормальный».

Телефон вибрирует почти сразу: еще бы этот паникер промолчал на такое. Однако Куроо даже не читает ответа, возвращает телефон в карман и плетется в кровать. И теперь ему действительно ничего не хочется — только отключиться наконец и больше ни о чем не думать.

Часть 3

 

Куроо мучительно бросает курить.

Когда-то, еще в средней школе, у него была дурацкая привычка. Она бесила абсолютно всех до единого знакомых, даже обычно индифферентного ко внешним раздражителям Кенму. По неопытности в одном из своих первых матчей Куроо в блоке выбил пальцы, и с тех пор средний и безымянный на правой руке начали щелкать, если прижать их у основания или резко разжать ладонь. К концу старшей школы количество выбитых и, соответственно, щелкавших пальцев, к ужасу окружающих, выросло. Он щелкал ими постоянно — прижимал по одному за костяшки большим пальцем и смачно хрустел, глядя, как морщатся от раздражения их лица.

Когда Куроо выбрасывает последнюю пачку сигарет вместе с карточкой таспо и решительно запрещает себе покупать новые, та привычка возвращается, как будто организм пытается компенсировать один раздражающий ритуал другим. Он начинает с мизинцев обеих рук и потом по очереди прижимает к ладони каждый палец, пока не раздастся тихое «хрусь!» — и так по многу раз подряд. Он не останавливается, даже когда засаднят сухожилья под костяшками.

Кенма, с которым они встречаются в середине первой с момента отказа от табака рабочей недели, только удивленно косится на его руки, но ничего не говорит. Коллеги тоже все сплошь вежливые, как и его клиенты. По сути, любой, с кем он общается, просто морщится на каждый щелчок, но молчит.

Первый укол раздражения в адрес его новой манеры прилетает откуда не ждали. К концу недели Куроо уже слегка на взводе от желания почувствовать во рту горький вкус первой затяжки. Он воображает, как прикусывает фильтр, и тот слегка сластит. Как едва слышно шипит, прогорая, табак, если затянуться особенно глубоко. Его руки буквально чешутся от желания плюнуть и сделать это прямо сейчас — а главное, от доступности курения. Ему кажется, что число сигаретных автоматов в городе увеличилось как минимум втрое, что каждый курильщик на улице буквально тычет пачкой ему в лицо. И вот, когда Куроо уже готов сдаться, глядя на светлый прямоугольник упаковки с фигурными голубыми вставками за прозрачной витриной, экран его телефона высвечивается свежевнесенным в память контактом.

Акааши Кейджи.

Первые несколько секунд Куроо смотрит на имя с совершенно искренним недоумением. Потом скользит пальцем по бегунку, чтобы ответить на вызов.

— Алло? — в глубине души он ждет подвоха — сам не знает, чего точно, но чего-то вопиющего. Например, что телефон Акааши потерял, а нашедший решил позвонить случайному контакту из списка. Но это действительно голос Акааши.

— Добрый день, — говорит он в своей привычной прохладной манере — но Куроо отчего-то на секунду кажется, будто он способен отличить в этой фразе какой-то новый оттенок. Хотя, пожалуй, это ему только кажется. — Я хотел спросить, свободны ли вы в обед в среду?

— Передай этому умнику, что если хочет меня куда-то позвать, то пускай сам звонит, — фыркает Куроо без особенного веселья.

— Он в среду не может, — автоматически отвечает Акааши.

Где-то по ту сторону слышится медитативное цоканье клавиатуры. Куроо на мгновение отчетливо видит, как Акааши, прижав ухом трубку к плечу, что-то торопливо печатает на работе. Потом бросает, услышав его, короткий взгляд в календарь Бокуто. Хотя — Куроо уверен в этом — и без того помнит все его расписание наизусть.

И он не прекращает печатать, и его пальцы порхают над клавишами, а голова обрабатывает несколько задач одновременно. Отличный работник, так сказал о нем Бокуто. 

— Я не по поводу Бокуто-сана, — говорит Акааши тем временем. — Я сам хотел вас пригласить.

— Меня? — тупо переспрашивает Куроо. Кажется, у него что-то со связками — те упорно не желают смыкаться, и его голос звучит внезапно сиплым и задушенным.

— Да, — терпеливо подтверждает Акааши.

Куроо в каком-то легком оцепенении открывает ежедневник и сверяется со своим графиком. Среда забита с утра и до самой ночи.

— Я не могу, — говорит он.

— Тогда в пятницу? — продолжает настаивать Акааши, и Куроо покорно перелистывает страницу.

— В пятницу получится, но только не раньше трех, — он чувствует себя так, словно стал частью какого-то мероприятия, о котором ничего не знает. — Только зачем? — вырывается у него в конце концов. 

— Пообедать, — говорит Акааши тоном, которым обычно втолковывают что-то очевидное безнадежно глупому человеку.

— Это я понимаю, — усмехается Куроо. — Почему ты зовешь меня на обед?

Акааши вздыхает из трубки. Цоканье клавиш замедляется, потом и вовсе затихает.

— Просто поблагодарить за тот раз, — отвечает он после паузы.

Это мазохизм, думает Куроо. Если он согласится, то это будет просто самый настоящий акт мазохизма. И он отвечает:

— Ладно. Пятница в три?

Когда он подъезжает на место в назначенное время, Акааши уже терпеливо ждет его за одним из столиков, внимательно изучая обеденное меню. На выборе заведения Куроо пришлось настоять, потому что вкусу Акааши с их единственного совместного обеда он катастрофически не доверяет.

— Привет, — говорит Куроо.

— Добрый день, — отвечает Акааши, подняв на него взгляд. Выглядит он привычно, по-деловому и собрано. Куроо и сам не знает, чего именно ожидал увидеть: что сейчас из-под стола выпрыгнет Бокуто, и происходящее окажется его дурацкой затеей?

Наверное, так и есть.

Акааши, с добрых пять минут промучив официанта вопросами о составе блюд, в конце концов все-таки заказывает какой-то салат.

— Почему ты не ешь мясо? — спрашивает Куроо, когда их оставляют одних — просто забивает натянутую между ними тишину.

— А откуда у вас татуировки? — парирует Акааши, уложив руки на стол и с легкой насмешкой приподняв бровь.

— Туше, — фыркает Куроо с над их столиком снова повисает молчание. 

Когда приносят заказ, они все так же молча симулируют состояние комфорта.

— Как у вас дела? — первым спрашивает Акааши, разглядывая его лицо. Не слишком-то вежливо, но Куроо отчего-то даже приятно, что тот лезет к нему в жизнь.

— Как всегда, — он пожимает плечами. — А ты как? Разве вы не с начальством обычно обедаете?

— По-разному, — отвечает Акааши, как будто и не заметив укола. — Сегодня он в разъездах.

— Ясно.

— Вы с Бокуто-саном совсем не общаетесь? — спрашивает у него Акааши.

Куроо сперва молчит, потом отвечает, продравшись сквозь осипший голос и стараясь звучать непринужденно:

— Почему же, мы созваниваемся. Ничего такого, не подумай, — он улыбается, но Акааши веселым не выглядит.

— Я и не думаю, — говорит он.

На самом деле, Бокуто много ему звонит, но Куроо проявляет чудеса изобретательности, игнорируя его. То надо уйти по какой-нибудь идиотской причине, вроде того, что по телевизору показывают прогноз погоды в Южной Африке — не до тебя, Котаро. В другой раз работа в самом разгаре, а потом — мобильный вот-вот сядет, перезвоню. Оказывается ко всему прочему, что включенный авиарежим волшебным образом превращает будний день в выходной.

Ему кажется, что Акааши обо всем знает и все видит прямо у него на лбу в эту самую секунду. Но тот ничего не говорит и никак не комментирует тот факт, что при упоминании имени Бокуто Куроо сразу принимается нервно выкручивать себе пальцы.

— Мы периодически тут бывали раньше, — говорит Куроо, подумав. Потом ловит непонимающий взгляд Акааши и поясняет: — С Котаро. Тут интересные десерты, готовят такой… типа пудинг с клубникой. Странный, но ему нравился. 

— У Бокуто-сана аллергия на клубнику, — говорит Акааши. 

Куроо давится лапшой:

— Что?

— Я заметил по его самочувствию и заставил сдать пробы, — пожимает плечами Акааши. 

Куроо хохочет так громко, что на них оборачиваются люди с соседних столиков.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает он, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Акааши смотрит на него с легким опасением, как на законченного психа.

— Да.

— Ты сокровище, Акааши, — выдавливает из себя Куроо, силясь отдышаться. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? — переспрашивает тот недоуменно.

— Только то, что вы с Котаро просто идеальная пара, и меня сейчас стошнит, — Куроо фыркает и откладывает палочки в сторону. Акааши все еще рассматривает его в легком смятении. — Он же любит клубнику, он её жрал постоянно, и никто ни одного гребаного раза не обратил на это внимания.

Акааши, кажется, улавливает суть и улыбается — хоть и с толикой смущения, но все равно польщенный.

— Вы с ним не были идеальной парой, значит? — спрашивает он осторожно, явно понимая, что ступает на зыбкую почву.

Куроо отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как улыбка сама собой сползает с его лица.

— Мы с ним не были парой.

— Он бы обиделся.

— Да пускай, — Куроо с легким раздражением передергивает плечом. — Мы виделись раз в месяц от силы. Я был женат, я работаю все время… И я совершенно не тот, с кем он был бы счастлив.

В отличие от тебя, добавляет он уже про себя. Акааши не может не заметить.

— Неправда, вы ему нужны, — возражает он убежденно.

— Может и так. Пускай даже так, — отчасти соглашается Куроо, только оттого, что ему очень хочется, чтобы Бокуто действительно в нем нуждался. — Но ты-то нужнее, — он нервно дергает бровью и снова щелкает пльцами. Акааши смотрит на его руки с неодобрением.

Этот обед не заканчивается ничем, они просто расходятся работать и дальше, но на следующий день Акааши звонит ему снова.

И они разговаривают. В смысле — разговаривают. Иногда пару раз в неделю, иногда даже по паре часов. Все нутро при этом снова и снова вопит, что здесь что-то нечисто, но Куроо благополучно игнорирует это ощущение. Пожалуй, куда легче одергивать других, глядя, как те совершают глупости.

Настоящее одиночество — это толпа людей, которым вечно некогда. Никто не отворачивался от Куроо, никому на него не наплевать, и он по-прежнему видится с друзьями из университета, обедает с коллегами и ужинает с родственниками, но время разговора неизменно истекает, и они косятся на часы, морщась, мол — ждут дела, я бы с удовольствием поболтал и еще, но…

И он неизменно едет по вечерам домой, в кромешную пустоту.

А Акааши терпеливый. Это само по себе достаточно очевидный факт, учитывая, что он проводит рядом с Бокуто большую часть своего времени. И все же Куроо, до сих пор нарывавшийся в основном на его раздражение, в самом деле удивляется масштабам этого терпения. Акааши терпит даже его новую привычку.

Куроо узнает Акааши постепенно, шаг за шагом расширяя мнимое облако фактов в своей голове. Двадцать восемь лет, не женат и не был. До недавнего времени жил с родителями. Любит простые онигири и старое кино. Отбивает короткую одиночную дробь пальцами, когда чем-то взволнован. По привычке абсолютно все записывает в ежедневник. Закончил не особенно именитый вуз по специальности «бизнес-администрирование» — этот факт отчего-то ввергает Куроо в ступор, — но Акааши только неопределенно фыркает в ответ на его удивление.

К концу второй недели таких звонков Куроо совершает роковую ошибку. Он совершенно точно уверен в том, что на экране высветилось имя Акааши, но знакомый громкий голос возбужденно предупреждает:

— Только попробуй повесить трубку, сукин ты сын!

— Я занят, — автоматически отвечает Куроо, вполне даже спокойно.

— Ты дома, не ври! — фыркает Бокуто в телефоне.

— Я занят дома.

— О, так ты и правда дома. Открывай тогда, — в голосе из трубки слышно мрачное торжество.

Куроо про себя выдает непечатную тираду: иногда он напрочь забывает, насколько при всей своей мнимой инфантильности Бокуто может быть проницательным. И упертым, задери его, как танк.

— Только не говори, что ты, — в дверь настойчиво стучат, и Куроо вздыхает с толикой безнадежности, — видимо, уже тут.

Можно, конечно, из принципа разыграть сейчас дораму с побегом через окно. Сама мысль о том, как он будет спускаться с четвертого этажа по чужим балконам от Бокуто, заставляет Куроо рассмеяться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сквозь смешок спрашивает он, не двинувшись с места.

— Ты как будто сам не понимаешь. Нам надо поговорить, — отвечает Бокуто категоричным тоном.

— О, это без меня, — не сдается Куроо, но вопреки ожиданиям на него не набрасываются с обвинениями. Напротив, Бокуто на удивление спокойно констатирует:

— Думал вежливость проявить… Ладно, открою сам, — и в замке хрустит ключ.

Куроо чертыхается про себя, с тоской смотрит в окно и тут же отвешивает себе мысленный подзатыльник — что ему, десять?

За дверью обнаруживается полный нездорового энтузиазма и слегка взвинченный Бокуто.

Куроо не виделся с ним с того самого дня, когда тот ровно в полдень ввалился к нему за едва проснувшимся Акааши. Тогда Бокуто выглядел неважно — невыспавшийся, дерганый и всклокоченный, совсем лишенный своего привычного лоска. Он смотрел, как побитая и очень виноватая собака. И когда они с Акааши в первый раз встретились взглядами, Куроо накрыло окончательно.

Осознание — вот что он чувствовал.

Это было не его дело, и это была не его жизнь. Жизнь, частью которой он просто не мог стать. Трудно было сказать, на что походило само ощущение: Куроо было попросту не с чем сравнить. Он не мог вдохнуть полной грудью до конца дня, стоило только вызвать в памяти их обоих: Бокуто, такого непривычно тихого, и Акааши — захваченного врасплох этим вторжением.

Потом Куроо еще долго дразнил себя этим мороком с усердием сумасшедшего — но в тот самый момент он просто сходу выпер обоих за дверь, без лишних разговоров сославшись на то, что ему скоро на работу.

Теперь же в Бокуто как будто ни следа от того утра. Побежденное выражение глаз полностью скрывает привычный хищный взгляд — уверенный, сытый и довольный. А еще, когда Бокуто шагает вперед, за его спиной обнаруживается Акааши. Последний не выглядит особенно радостным — хотя Куроо и слабо представляет себе, как Акааши выглядит, когда радуется.

— Привет.

— Привет, — отвечает Куроо. На язык просится что-нибудь резкое, но Бокуто по виду не собирается на него с чем-то бросаться. Напротив, на его лице сейчас за мнимой настойчивостью и бравадой читается неуверенность. — Я смотрю, у нас тут прям круглый стол наметился.

— Типа того, — усмехается Бокуто и по-хозяйски проходит в комнату. Куроо отступает в сторону.

— Предатель, — с усмешкой шепчет он, когда Акааши идет следом. Тот лишь молча пожимает плечами. — Слушай, — говорит Куроо уже громче, обращаясь к Бокуто, который успел забраться за стойку, — я знаю, о чем ты собрался разговаривать. Я за время развода нажрался таких разговоров по гроб жизни — и больше не хочу. Езжайте домой, ладно?

— Нихрена ты не знаешь, — качает головой Бокуто, потом задумчиво прикусывает губу, оглядывается по сторонам. — Ну и бардак у тебя…

— Заткнись, у меня тут личностный кризис, — язвит Куроо, привычно перещелкнув пальцами, и идет ставить чайник: понятно, что эта парочка не на пять минут пришла.

Он кожей чувствует, как его буравят пронзительные глаза. Как будто его тщательно выращенную кожуру ковыряют пальцами, чтобы добраться до того, чего он совсем не стремится демонстрировать — тем более демонстрировать Бокуто.

— Ты должен был мне сказать, — заявляет тот решительно, не утруждая себя вступлениями или вежливыми разговорами о погоде.

— Сказать? — переспрашивает Куроо, отвлекшись на медитативный ритуал приготовления чая. — И каким образом? Сломать стол и наорать на тебя?

Акааши, тоже усевшийся за стойку, молча наблюдает за ними обоими.

— Я бы как-нибудь справился, — качает головой Бокуто. — А так ты просто соврал.

— В чем? Я сказал же — переживу, — огрызается Куроо.

— Ага, я вижу, — соглашается Бокуто, выразительно оглядывая его студию, и от того, сколько на его лице сарказма и понимания, Куроо внутри просто бесится.

Как будто эта самодовольная задница, ввалившаяся без приглашения к нему домой, что-то знает о нем. О том, к примеру, как он в последнее время заползает сюда по вечерам, словно в скорлупу. Как привычное расположение вещей якорем цепляет за существующую реальность, не давая сорваться.

И если он что-нибудь тронет, то вся его жизнь облезет шелухой, оставив за собой одну матрично-белую бесконечность. Это даже самому Куроо видится больным.

— Надо думать, — сухо говорит он, выставляя перед ними на стойку заварник и три чашки, — что ты принес сюда какую-нибудь гениальную идею?

— Ага, — кивает Бокуто и привычным жестом наливает чая сперва молчаливому Акааши, а потом себе. — Мы тут поговорили и пришли к выводу, что, по всей видимости, втроем хотим одного и того же.

Куроо от внезапности этой фразы, сказанной на полном серьезе, зависает с довольно идиотским выражением на лице. Потом медленно ставит кружку на стол и поднимает на Бокуто сощуренные глаза. Тот, кажется, только сейчас осознает, как именно прозвучали его слова.

— Ублюдок, тут тебе что — проституточная?

— Ты понимаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — тут же обижается Бокуто.

— Ну ты поведай мне, — мрачно фыркает Куроо. Настроение портится окончательно. Не то чтобы он ждал от этой беседы чего-то хорошего, но Бокуто внезапно пробил потолок своего непроизвольного сволочизма.

— Бокуто-сан имел в виду, что мы, — подает голос Акааши, но внезапно запинается: кажется, что он пытается тщательно подобрать слова, — обсуждали возможность того, что мы трое могли бы… эм, встречаться.

— Встречаться, — попугаем повторяет Куроо, бестолково моргнув. — Встречаться.

Его пальцы уже болят от того, как он дергает их на все лады. Пожалуй, если бы сейчас по случайности где-то в царящем вокруг бедламе он бы наткнулся взглядом на пачку сигарет — то курил бы до тех пор, пока не приедет пожарная служба. Но сигарет дома нет — это факт, проверенный двумя неделями никотинового голода.

— Это звучит немного странно…

— Странно? — Куроо таращится на них обоих по очереди и никак не может взять в толк, что это — реальность или же невероятно правдоподобная галлюцинация. — Вы всерьез это обсуждали?

— Да, — Бокуто пожимает плечами, мол, а что тут такого?

Если бы он спросил об этом вслух, то Куроо смог бы сходу привести целый список «такого».

— И, — Куроо улыбается, чувствуя себя единственным нормальным человеком посреди сумасшедшего дома, — как ты это себе представляешь? Что, мы сейчас возьмемся за руки и пойдем в закат под репертуар Элли Голдинг?

— Какие у вас интересные фантазии, Куроо-сан, — вставляет Акааши. В эту секунду Куроо готов поклясться, что уголки его губ приподнимаются в едва заметной улыбке.

— А я вообще фантазер — закачаешься, — отшучивается он нервно. Расслабиться в такой ситуации не выходит. Он в принципе слабо представляет, как себя нужно вести, когда двое мужчин предлагают тебе «встречаться». Это вообще что значит? Встречаться в Сибуе и ходить втроем по клубам? Жить вместе и встречаться каждый день дома после работы? Встречаться на выходных, чтобы потрахаться?

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — Бокуто с насмешкой слабо щелкает его по лбу.

— Если бы я думал слишком мало, то был бы еще женат, — на автомате отвечает Куроо, все еще погруженный в свои мысли. Потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит Бокуто в глаза. — Есть целый ряд причин, по которым я не мог… встречаться с одним тобой в том смысле, который вы тут, видимо, вкладываете в это слово. Почему ты считаешь, что сейчас что-то поменяется?

Бокуто вздыхает:

— Я же не предлагаю тебе ехать на Синдзюку с табличкой «Я СПЛЮ С ДВУМЯ ОХРЕНИТЕЛЬНЫМИ МУЖИКАМИ, ЗАВИДУЙТЕ МНЕ».

Куроо криво улыбается и снова щелкает пальцами. В этот раз он давит как-то особенно сильно, так, что, кажется, вот-вот вытащит из сустава кость. Бокуто не выдерживает, ловит его руку и расправляет напряженные пальцы, прижимает губы к костяшкам. В этом он весь: объявиться на пороге через несколько месяцев локального ада, и ни извинений, ни даже объяснения. Просто заявить, что, мол, мы тут уже сами все решили — и вот он я, люби меня.

— Уймись… Что плохого в том, чтобы делать что хочется?

Куроо не отрываясь смотрит на Акааши. У того на лице странная смесь эмоций, сменившая обычную маску спокойствия, но неодобрения среди них нет. Подумать только, они действительно обсуждали это и обдумывали… Куроо медленно выдыхает в ладонь:

— Что, — выдавливает он из себя, — ты знаешь о том, чего мне хочется?

— А ты-то сам что об этом знаешь? — фыркает Бокуто, улыбнувшись ему самой невероятно притягательной из арсенала своих улыбок.

И дать бы ему кулаком по морде, да так, чтобы нос хрустнул и проломился под кожей, но устоять просто нету сил. Куроо не выдерживает, перевешивается через стойку, мягко целуя его в губы. Губы у Бокуто со вкусом крепкого чая — травяные и теплые, а весь он необычайно неторопливый, нежный даже.

— Где ты был-то до сих пор, гений? — спрашивает Куроо устало, когда они отстраняются друг от друга.

— Да я понятия не имел, — со скорбным видом тянет Бокуто, забравшись рукой в собственные волосы. — Ты же от Кейджи просто бесился.

— Я никогда не бешусь. Заставлять беситься — это моя прерогатива, Котаро, — усмехается Куроо.

Внезапно он вспоминает, что они все-таки не одни, отрывается от шальных карих глаз и смотрит на Акааши, так и замершего, сжав в руках чашку с чаем.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что это изначально была не твоя блестящая идея.

— Определенно, — с невозмутимым видом соглашается Акааши, делая осторожный глоток.

— И ты не был против?

— Не наседай на него! — тут же влезает защищать Бокуто. Это довольно забавно — подмечать, насколько же его отношение к Акааши не похоже на отношение к самому Куроо. За Куроо он бы никогда не стал вступаться в споре — скорее наоборот, принял бы сторону оппонента, чтобы просто позлить.

— Я не наседаю, — возражает он с досадой. — Ты, знаешь ли, застал меня не в лучшем виде. Я имею право знать, что не впутаюсь под твоим предводительством в какое-нибудь дерьмо, после которого меня опять пошлют с наилучшими пожеланиями.

— Под моим предводительством ты можешь впутаться только в лучшее дерьмо в своей жизни, — самоуверенно заявляет Бокуто, но в глазах у него беспокойство.

А Куроо в душе разрывается. Его рвет на части то самое гнетущее чувство, мысль о том, что ему не бывать частью мира, так скоро выстроенного и устоявшегося вокруг этой парочки. Как будто он и дальше обречен бесконечно смотреть через прозрачное стекло без возможности подойти ближе.

Все, что вылили на него прямо сейчас, просто слишком хорошо и значительно для такого простого разговора за чаем посреди запущенного хаоса его квартиры.

— Так ты действительно не был против? — спрашивает он у Акааши, чувствуя при этом себя так, словно взялся разводить заунывную демагогию посреди вечеринки. Он просто не может не искать подвох.

Акааши кивает:

— Нет, не был.

— Тогда почему я не знал об этом? — хмыкает Куроо.

От прямого и спокойного взгляда холодных глаз его ведет, даже голова слегка кружится.

— Сосулька, забыли? — отвечает Акааши, иронично приподняв бровь.

И снова эта полуулыбка на тонких губах, которая заставляет Куроо наклониться и поцеловать Акааши тоже.

У него совсем другие губы — тонкие, но очень мягкие, и поцелуй с ним совсем не похож на те полуукусы, которые сразу приходят на ум как ассоциация с губами Бокуто. Последний, кстати, тоже не остается в стороне — подходит ближе и, дождавшись, пока их губы разомкнутся, тянет на себя Акааши за затылок, не дав толком отдышаться.

Куроо смотрит, как эти двое целуются, и думает, что это странно.

Он до смерти боялся остаться вот так, в одиночестве глядя на то, как они настолько вместе, — но на деле же он совсем не чувствует себя лишним. Возможно, все дело в том, что в нем проснулся какой-то спавший до сих пор вуайерист, который теперь получает искреннее эстетическое наслаждение от их вида. А может, не прошел еще шок от того, что это в действительности происходит здесь и сейчас. Или все дело в том, что рука Бокуто находит его собственную и крепко сжимает, переплетясь пальцами с осторожной нежностью.

— Так что ты там говорил про то, чтобы пойти в закат? — с усмешкой припоминает Бокуто, когда они с Акааши отстраняются друг от друга. Последний выглядит запыхавшимся, а не отличавшиеся особенным цветом губы теперь сочно розовеют, заставляя хотеть снова попробовать их на вкус. Куроо не выдерживает и коротко чмокает их перед тем, как ответить:

— Что, тебе поискать саундтрек? — и правда, небо за окном полыхает сквозь полосы жалюзи так, что даже дух захватывает.

А может, небо и совсем ни при чем.

— Обойдемся, — решительно заявляет Бокуто. — Тем более идти нам всего ничего, — добавляет он, многозначительно шевельнув бровями.

— Серьезно? Это ведь даже не первое свидание, а нулевое, — с сомнением говорит Куроо, когда Бокуто, схватив их обоих за руки, решительно огибает стойку.

— Посмотрите, какой у нас тут блюститель нравов затесался, — цокает тот, остановившись, разворачивается к Куроо и сходу целует так, что из головы мгновенно выбивает все до единой мысли. Как будто они стоят посреди пустоты, и есть только это чувство настойчивых губ, которые не знают отказа, и руки, залезшей в волосы, чтобы окончательно навести там бардак. — Ну, можешь посидеть рядом.

— Придурок, — сбивчиво отвечает Куроо, пытаясь сфокусироваться хоть на чем-нибудь конкретном. — Мы тут не одни, ты Кейджи ни о чем спросить не хочешь?

Бокуто удивленно поднимает брови, потом замирает на мгновение, разворачивается к Акааши. На его лице расплывается хитрая и довольно раздражающая улыбочка. Акааши, глядя на него, складывает руки на груди с очень независимым видом.

— И пра-авда…

— Перестаньте, — отрезает Акааши безо всякого выражения, потом отводит взгляд. — Я, — он кашляет с легким смущением, — в общем, ничего не имею против.

— Кажется, я чего-то не знаю? — говорит Куроо потолку, и Бокуто заливисто хохочет вместо ответа, пока Акааши с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывает собственные ногти.

Есть что-то ирреальное в том, что эти двое сейчас рядом с ним, что все меняется так невыносимо быстро, словно в какой-нибудь галлюцинации.

Ладонь Бокуто неспешно ползет вверх под его футболкой, побуждая стащить ее к такой-то матери. Все это одна сплошная сцена из ночной фантазии.

Акааши тем временем забирается на гнездо из одеяла, которое Куроо обыкновенно сооружает себе для сна, сгребает все лишнее с кровати в кучу и сбрасывает на пол, чтобы не мешалось.

Кровать у Куроо и правда не такая большая, как у Бокуто. Обычно тут и вдвоем маневрировать непросто. Втроем же они быстро становятся похожи на какого-то цельного двенадцатилапого дракона, причем на редкость неуклюжего, потому что стоит попытаться раздеться, как с покачнувшегося стеллажа летят вниз какие-то вещи. Куроо все-таки выбирается из кровати, чтобы стащить штаны, не доведя при этом бардак до апогея, — а потом сразу возвращается обратно.

Это предельная концентрация, перенасыщенный раствор, в который уже не прибавить больше — дыхания, поцелуев, прикосновений — настолько много всего неожиданно обрушивается на Куроо.

В отличие от прелюдий к сексу с Бокуто, которые всегда срывали у него тормоза, сейчас гнать совсем не хочется, потому что здесь есть еще и Акааши. С Акааши не хочется торопиться. Хочется быть ленивым и неспешным, вальяжным, зацеловывать его всего от узких лодыжек и до тонких распахнутых от удовольствия губ, мять в четыре руки, гладить, лепить, пока вымышленная сосулька в заднице не растает окончательно, и он весь не станет жарким, восхитительно румяным и задыхающимся.

Акааши — вот тёмная сторона луны, неизведанная территория, каждое открытие в которой почти приводит Куроо в восторг. Например, он ведёт руками, оглаживая бока в россыпи многочисленных родинок, когда Бокуто, оторвавшись от его губ, перехватывает пальцы и качает головой:

— Лучше здесь, — ведёт, взяв за руки, пока Акааши совсем не заливается краской. Его расфокусированный взгляд блуждает, как будто он избегает смотреть на них обоих.

Куроо наклоняется и целует крошечный, практически незаметный шрам от аппендицита на подтянутом животе. Кожа тут же вздрагивает под губами, как от щекотки. В это время Бокуто находит бьющуюся жилку на бледной шее, небольно прихватывает ее зубами, и тогда Акааши издаёт какой-то невнятный, но очень трогательный звук.

— Т-с-с, все в порядке, — воркует Куроо — или это Бокуто, а может, все вообще молчат? Куроо ни за что не сказал бы с точностью, потому что чувствует себя частью какой-то обладающей сознанием гедонистической массы. Это отдаленно похоже на некую разновидность транса, в котором плохо отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что именно делаешь — слишком растворяешься в самом факте и механизме действия.

Акааши ловит его глаза своими — затуманенными, практически черными, тянется навстречу поцеловать, отрывисто стонет в губы и несильно царапает татуировки, когда Бокуто ртом добирается до его сосков.

— У тебя смазка есть? — интересуется тот, вскидывая на Куроо горящие глаза. Самому Куроо требуется время, чтобы сперва вспомнить о том, что такое смазка и на кой она нужна, потом сообразить, есть ли она у него дома. Он на всякий случай кивает в ответ, так и не вспомнив, и отправляется на поиски в ванную.

В легких столько воздуха, что хватило бы на четверых.

Куроо переворачивает вверх дном содержимое шкафчика с аптечкой и все-таки находит тюбик с бесцветным гелем, проверяет срок годности: он даже не помнит, когда и откуда это тут взялось. Когда он возвращается обратно, Бокуто и Акааши негромко разговаривают, прерываясь на медленные поцелуи. Эта сцена настолько завораживает своей интимностью, что Куроо на мгновение кажется, что его сейчас попросят уйти, но Бокуто оборачивается к нему и спрашивает с улыбкой:

— Ты чего там застрял?

— Куроо-сан? — одновременно с ним спрашивает Акааши, и он тихо смеется от того, насколько нелепо это звучит, когда они трое голые.

Когда Куроо забирается обратно к ним, Бокуто в задумчивости переводит взгляд с Акааши на него, словно не знает, как и с чего начинать. И правда, втроем все совсем иначе: они постоянно запинаются, не замечают движений, отворачиваются, мешают друг другу. Куроо перебирается по кровати в самый угол, предварительно швырнув гелем в Бокуто, чтобы упростить ему задачу.

— Ты задолжал мне демонстрацию в лицах, — со смешком заявляет он на недоуменный взгляд.

Бокуто в ответ смеется:

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно, — еще шире усмехается Куроо.

Акааши переводит растерянный взгляд с одного на другого, но тут же заваливается на подушки, потому что Бокуто, кивнув с усмешкой, подминает его под себя. Он продолжает смотреть на Куроо, не отрывая взгляда, нахально, хищно. Потом все-таки медленно моргает, отворачивается к Акааши и неторопливо целует его в губы, перебирается через подбородок на шею, по груди спускается губами к животу.

В этом есть что-то очень ласковое, сдержанное, как будто что-то незримо связывает Бокуто руки — а может, ему просто действительно хочется быть с Акааши нежным. Тот вообще с поразительным упорством держится так, как будто именно позволяет каждое движение. Он глядит на Бокуто сверху вниз, и как будто вправе в любой момент сказать «стоп» — и тогда Бокуто действительно замрет.

Это тоже в определенной степени забавляет — как Бокуто забывает о собственной вечной самоуверенности. Он поднимает взгляд и молча высматривает в лице Акааши одобрение, когда запускает в него блестящие скользкие пальцы и мягко наглаживает свободной рукой напрягшиеся бедра. Акааши прикрывает веки.

Бокуто готовит под себя неспешно, без лишней резкости, потом поднимает Акааши на колени и снова вскидывает на Куроо совершенно пьяный взгляд, облизывается. Тот придвигается ближе, чтобы видеть, как между худых ягодиц плавно исчезает член. Бокуто под его взглядом запрокидывает голову, закусив губу, судорожно выдыхает носом, тянется поцеловать.

Акааши следит за ними вполоборота, в его темных глазах медленно растворяются остатки самообладания. Куроо, поймав его абсолютно бесстыдный взгляд, усмехается и тянет наверх, чтобы подобраться к его шее.

— А как же… наглядная демонстрация? — с усмешкой интересуется Бокуто, продираясь сквозь собственное сбившееся дыхание, и начинает медленно двигаться.

— Я, кажется, примерно уловил суть, — отмахивается Куроо, отрываясь от Акааши. Он наклоняется обратно, ведет носом вдоль натянувшихся к ключицам сухожилий, втягивая шелковый запах влажной от пота кожи.

— Сядьте, — бормочет Акааши, потом срывается на бессвязный шепот и вскидывается, тряхнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя. — Сядьте, сюда, — повторяет, словно забыв, что уже один раз попросил.

Куроо полулежа устраивается перед ним, глядя на то, как будоражившие воображение узкие ладони упираются в матрас и беспомощно разъезжаются от толчков по простыням в стороны, и Акааши наклоняется ниже над его членом. Потом все-таки не выдерживает, шумно фыркает на эту очередную неуместную вежливость:

— Может, мы как-нибудь менее формально? — но Акааши снизу упирается в него абсолютно демоническим взглядом, и Куроо затыкается от греха подальше. А потом его обволакивает тепло влажного рта, и трезвые мысли окончательно покидают голову.

Он выгибается, запускает пальцы Акааши в волосы, вцепившись в них, как цепляются за соломинку, чтобы окончательно не потонуть в бездне из запахов, цветов и обострившихся до предела ощущений. Где-то у самой грани Куроо открывает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Бокуто — тяжелый и горячий, такой, что вспыхнула бы спичка. Это в определенной степени невыносимо, и в этот же момент Акааши затягивает как-то особенно хорошо, и Куроо давит шумный вскрик, укусив собственную ладонь. Кажется, Бокуто тут же хлопает по ней: не сдерживайся, мол. Куроо уже ни в чем до конца не уверен.

— Тут стены картонные, — шепчет он в пустоту, но тут же забывает, что только что сказал, зашипев со стоном слабое «твою-то мать» сквозь зубы. Акааши тоже вздрагивает, неловко цепляет нежную кожу зубами, несильно, но все равно ощутимо, отчего Куроо невольно дергает его за волосы, чтобы не отвлекался. Инстинктивно он сам несколько раз толкается наверх, сбивая общий ритм, когда все ощущения в теле концентрируются на одном-единственном. А потом, сорвавшись, Куроо падает на кровать с закрытыми глазами.

Кажется, на пару мгновений он выключается из реальности. Потом все же открывает глаза и вздрагивает всем телом от остаточного удовольствия, глядя на то, как Акааши вульгарно облизывает губы и сглатывает. Бокуто практически ложится на него сверху, так что руки все-таки подламываются, и они вдвоем оказываются на Куроо. Тот только тихо охает под их весом, немного подтягивается наверх, чтобы, перегнувшись через плечо Акааши, буквально вцепиться в губы Бокуто поцелуем. Акааши тоже тянется к ним, наверх, но на полдороге роняет голову, упираясь лбом Куроо в грудь. Бокуто несколько раз толкается особенно сильно, подсунув руку под него, чтобы добраться до изнывающего члена.

Где-то в отдалении Куроо слышит, что спинка кровати долбит о стену, но сейчас это совершенно не волнует его. Даже если бы они пробили дыру к соседям, он бы, наверное, просто махнул рукой.

Наклонившись, Бокуто вцепляется зубами во взмокший загривок Акааши, с силой толкается в него еще пару раз и обмирает, выдохнув шумный стон. Акааши под ним дергается, поднимает голову, тяжело дыша и пытается привстать, а после, крупно вздрагивая от удовольствия, снова опускается на Куроо.

Переведя дыхание, они перекладываются поудобнее. Само слово «поудобнее» — весьма относительная мера для трех рослых мужчин в кровати, рассчитанной, строго говоря, на одного. Куроо путается в чужих ногах, ворочается, чтобы как-то устроиться, но на него без какого бы то ни было стеснения быстро перетягивается Акааши, вытянувшись между ними с Бокуто во весь свой немаленький рост. Приходится окончательно замереть в не самом лучшем положении. Прохладный вечерний воздух холодит влажную кожу, можно было бы для полного счастья перетащить на постель одеяло с подушкой, но никто не торопится подниматься.

— Охренеть, — глубокомысленным тоном выдает наконец Бокуто, тоже улегшийся как-то набок по другую сторону от Акааши.

Куроо, может, поспорил бы, просто из принципа: слишком неловким и сумбурным он себя ощущает. Однако если в действительности откинуть тот факт, что он чувствует себя непривычно, то произошедшее вполне можно описать словом «охренеть», даже для такого странного первого раза.

Не дождавшись, по всей видимости, ответа, Бокуто шевелится, вяло пнув ногой наугад:

— Эй, вы там как?

Акааши тихо мычит что-то на одной ноте, не выражает сколько-нибудь внятного ответа на вопрос, а скорее просто подает голос. Куроо же в задумчивости говорит:

— Хорошо, — и тут осознает, что это чистая правда, потому что он уже очень, очень давно не чувствовал себя просто хорошо и комфортно — как чувствует сейчас. Даже тяжесть тела Акааши уже совершенно не беспокоит. — Но я все еще не имею понятия, что нам с этим делать дальше.

— Как сказал мне один славный парень — наслаждайся, — усмехается Бокуто с ленцой. Куроо отстраненно, где-то на периферии наслаждаясь видом его улыбки, думает о том, что надо бы им в душ, а то действительно задрыхнут в таком неприглядном виде.

— Это как-то нереально, — задумчиво говорит он вместо этого. — В смысле, наслаждаться чем? Ты когда-нибудь видел историю про трех героев со счастливым концом?

Бокуто тем временем все-таки садится и затаскивает к ним одеяло. Судя по общему настроению, душ стихийно откладывается на неопределенное время. Куроо прячет зевок в макушке Акааши и прижимается ближе, когда Бокуто укрывает их, тоже ложится рядом и, подумав, выдает:

— «Три Мушкетера»?

— Не врите, вы не читали. Там четвертым дʼАртаньян был, — автоматически поправляет Акааши из-под одеяла.

Куроо еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться на весь подъезд:

— А ты подавай ему идеи, Кейджи, — у вас дома еще и дʼАртаньян заведется, — кажется, его даже слегка потряхивает.

— Я просто сказал, — бормочет Акааши с прежней своей флегматичностью, вяло переползая по нему, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Надо срочно что-то придумать, иначе они все втроем завтра проснутся совершенно помятыми, но Куроо лень даже пальцем пошевелить.

На крыши за окном потихоньку опускается темнота, хоть небо все еще светлое. Воздух, который далеко разносит вечерний городской шум, понемногу смолкает вместе со всеми мнимыми тревогами. Пожалуй, все может подождать до завтра.

— Была такая сказка английская про трех поросят, — шепотом говорит Бокуто в никуда, разорвав окутавшую их уютную тишину. — Там конец счастливый. И никакого дʼАртаньяна нет.

После его слов сама собой повисает пауза, прерывает шумный и протяжный вздох, который Куроо чувствует кожей. Кажется, не у него одного фонит детектор тупости.

— А мне одному кажется, что момент для обсуждения фабулы сказки о трех поросятах слегка неподходящий? — спрашивает Куроо то ли у Бокуто, то ли просто у каких-то вымышленных высших сил.

— Ладно, ладно, — бубнят ему в ответ из-за плеча Акааши. — Ты спросил — я отвечаю.

— Это был ритори… да хрен с ним, — объяснять что-либо не менее лень, чем вставать и идти сейчас куда-нибудь. Куроо даже кажется, что, случись сейчас какое-нибудь землетрясение, оно бы вряд ли заставило его пошевелиться.

Все тело звенит от расслабленного удовольствия и усталости. Не той глухой и серой усталости, которая не оставляла его в последние недели, а совсем другой, тягучей и сладкой, как вяло ползущая по ложке капля меда.

И тут внезапно до него доходит, что впервые с незапамятных времен ему совершенно не хочется курить. Не потому, что он не может пересилить себя и подняться с места, и не потому, что сигарет дома нет; просто идти куда-то за ними, а потом искать место, где никто не будет одергивать за курение, — означает идти одному. Без тихого сопения обиженного на невнимание Бокуто и без Акааши, который, щекотно задевая плечо ресницами, медленно и сонно моргает, неторопливо изучая прохладными пальцами татуированную кожу. А это было бы так… скучно. Определенно, не стоит того.

Эпилог

 

Ранним утром в аэропорту Ханэда непривычно мало народу. У входа в зону прилета стоит всего несколько человек, внутри тоже тихо и сонно — только служба охраны одинаково бодрая в любое время суток. За огромными окнами низкие и тяжелые облака переходят в туман над дымчато-пастельными зданиями, которые теряются вдалеке.

Едва зайдя внутрь, Куроо автоматически выцепляет глазами Бокуто и моргает от неожиданности. Тот стоит в стороне, рядом с информационной стойкой, и внимательно изучает табло прилета, где напротив нужной строки красным значится: «ЗАДЕРЖАН». Сам Куроо еще в такси через мобильный проверил по сетке, что посадку у Акааши откладывают на полчаса. Погода, наверное.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — едва Куроо подходит ближе, Бокуто таращится на него, как на привидение.

— Мы разве не договорились, что я встречу? — удивляется Куроо. Он бы допустил, что попросту перепутал с недосыпа — но явно помнит их телефонный разговор. Это было еще два дня назад, до начала его изнуряющего предсудебного марафона.

— А не я? Ты же работаешь, — Бокуто озадаченно разглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Сегодня среда, я говорил, что возьму выходной, — поясняет Куроо, предчувствуя веселье.

— Не может быть! — вскидывается Бокуто и тут же лезет за телефоном. Открыв календарь, он несколько секунд пялится на сегодняшнее число, потом поднимает на Куроо мрачный взгляд и констатирует: — Гребаная среда…

— Ты перепутал дни? — Куроо сдержанно хихикает в кулак, глядя в его сбитое с толку лицо.

— Как бесишь-то… — щурится на него Бокуто, отчего вид его становится еще более забавным.

— Ой, не могу, — хохочет Куроо уже во весь голос, привлекая к ним внимание окружающих. — Кейджи меньше недели нет!

Он не успокаивается, пока Бокуто с чувством не отвешивает ему кулаком по плечу. После тот разражается потоком бубнежа про бедного и несчастного себя, брошенного всеми аж на три дня. Куроо охотно поверил бы, если бы уже не слышал эту тираду в неотрепетированном варианте вчера и еще за день до этого по телефону.

Отворчав свое, Бокуто все же удостаивает его хмурым и до дрожи пронзительным взглядом, после чего заключает:

— Выглядишь дерьмово.

— Мог бы и соврать, сволочь, — фыркает Куроо. Потом душераздирающе зевает и поясняет: — Рабочее, все та же хрень с Миятой. Я часов тридцать не спал толком… или больше. Уже не помню.

— И ты сам приехал? — в голосе Бокуто слышится нешуточное напряжение.

— На такси, — качает головой Куроо. — За рулем бы я точно куда-нибудь приехал… преждевременно.

— Вот дурень, отзвонился бы. Пошли, — решительно заявляет Бокуто.

Они идут сквозь холл и толпу людей, высматривающих своих близких с самолета. Тех понемногу прибывает; все идут к табло прилета и озадаченно качают головой — многие рейсы задерживаются. Бокуто ведёт мимо них к сиденьям в самом углу зала, уверенно и не останавливаясь. Кресла сделаны как будто специально для таких сомнамбулов, как Куроо: удлиненные, чтобы можно было вытянуть ноги, и с мягкой вставкой на спинке под голову.

— У нас еще время есть. Лучше тебе поспать, — не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Бокуто, усаживая его и заняв соседнее место. — Я разбужу.

Куроо не спорит, просто потому что уже достаточно близок к тому, чтобы заснуть хоть в вертикальном положении. Едва тело расслабляется в удобном кресле, он чувствует, как его окутывает состояние ложной лёгкости, которая частенько приходит на границе со сном.

Низкое атмосферное давление молотом бьет по вискам, глаза слипаются сами собой. В голову снова закрадывается мысль, периодически всплывавшая ещё со вчерашнего прогноза погоды. Низкая облачность, туман, возможны осадки. Кажется, это зовётся «нелетная погода».

— Такой туман, — говорит он заплетающимся языком.

— И что? — спрашивает Бокуто беззаботно.

Вопрос ускользает, и Куроо уже не может вспомнить, про что вообще шла речь. Кажется, что-то о погоде — но с каких это пор они с Бокуто вообще обсуждают погоду? Или им уже давно по семьдесят, и Куроо почему-то все упустил? Кто знает, сколько времени он на самом деле не спал: в таком состоянии все вдруг становится пластичным и аморфным, как жидкое стекло.

— Нет… — бормочет он наугад, ощущая, что пространство взлетает под веками, как на американских горках, а потом срывается в бесконечно долгое падение.

Кажется, проходит всего несколько секунд, когда его осторожно трясут за плечо. С ощутимым усилием разлепив глаза, Куроо утыкается взглядом в расплывчатое со сна лицо Акааши.

Тот выглядит просто сногсшибательно, одетый в черную водолазку и небрежно наброшенный на плечи тренч — только между бровей вертикальная морщинка и легкая озабоченность во взгляде.

— Привет, — говорит Куроо с сонной улыбкой, потом чувствует легкую неуверенность. Бокуто ведь сказал, что у них еще полно времени, а прошла всего-то пара мгновений. — Ты же мне не снишься?

— С ним точно все в порядке? — приподняв бровь, интересуется Акааши у Бокуто.

— Вроде, — отвечает тот и добавляет, уже обращаясь к Куроо: — Давай-ка, вставай. В машине еще поспишь.

Куроо со стоном поднимается на ноги и растирает ладонями заспанное лицо. Судя по электронным часам у табло, он проспал не несколько секунд, а целых полтора часа, но тело ни капли не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Напротив, его даже слегка знобит от усталости. Как будто короткий сон запустил в организме какой-то механизм, теперь на все лады требующий полноценного отдыха.

Бокуто забирает у Акааши чемодан, и они идут через зал, окончательно обросший толпой за то время, пока Куроо спал. По дороге Акааши коротко рассказывает о поездке. «Да какие подробности? Обычное семейное сборище», — поясняет он на заинтересованные вопросы Бокуто, которыми тот сыплет как из рога изобилия.

Небо выглядит все таким же низким и тяжелым, развязки на выезде тонут в молочной дымке, начинается слабый дождик. Поведя носом, Куроо ощущает во влажной свежести дымный запах со стороны: кажется, там зона для курения. Однако он тут же отвлекается на то, как Акааши, с деланой небрежностью и абсолютно не изменившись в лице, хватает его за рукав, чтобы перейти дорогу к парковке.

Как будто Куроо может заснуть где-нибудь посередине и случайно угодить под машину.

На заднем сидении нового ES Бокуто можно с полным комфортом устроиться сидя — даже с длинными ногами Куроо. Но вот удобно улечься тут смог бы разве что ребенок: у Куроо выходит только скрючиться в не особенно удобной позе, набросив сверху куртку, вроде как, для уюта.

Акааши устраивается на пассажирском сидении рядом с Бокуто, и Куроо сквозь подступающий сон слышит, как они о чем-то негромко разговаривают, пока машина кружит по развязкам на выезде. Кажется, несколько раз он слышит собственное имя.

Потом, уже в дороге, чья-то рука заботливо поправляет на нем сползшую куртку, и он чувствует прикосновение к своей щеке — от виска к подбородку по запущенной щетине, нежно, невесомо. Проснувшись под домом Бокуто, Куроо этого уже не помнит; он чувствует одну только ломоту в затекшем теле, а еще — так и не прошедшую усталость.

— Говори что хочешь, но я тебя никуда не выпущу, пока ты не отдохнешь хотя бы часов восемь, — сурово грозится Бокуто.

Куроо и не думает сопротивляться: он в любом случае планировал отсыпаться до завтра — так что только кивает, когда они теснятся в лифте.

Около года назад Бокуто поменял старую кровать на огромный плацдарм размером в полспальни, на котором они могли бы спокойно уместиться втроем и вдоль, и поперёк — и даже по диагонали при желании. Сделал он это, по всей видимости, с тщетной надеждой, что Куроо все-таки переберется к ним окончательно, раз технически ему больше ничего не препятствует.

Кажется, так и выглядит часть той самой заботы, которую он, демонстрируя, вечно стесняется за собой признавать.

Куроо скидывает с себя вещи практически на ходу, в спальне перебирается в пижаму и лезет под одеяло. Уже устроившись на подушке, он вспоминает, что можно было бы и принять душ, но теперь уже никакая сила в мире не способна вытащить его обратно.

— Тебя разбудить к обеду или ужину? — спрашивает Бокуто, заглянув в приоткрытую дверь. За ним слышна какая-то возня — должно быть, это Акааши разбирает чемодан.

— Я, наверное, сам проснусь, — отвечает Куроо.

Бокуто в ответ хмыкает что-то вроде «ну-ну» и оставляет его одного. Комната спрятана от тусклого дневного света под плотными шторами, вокруг царит приятный полумрак, погружающий в дремоту.

Имея возможность наконец вытянуться во весь рост, Куроо укладывается в позе морской звезды и засыпает практически сразу. Снов он не видит.

Когда он просыпается в третий раз на сегодня, за окном уже темно, и шумит, не переставая, сильный дождь. Из сна его вырывает тихий скрип двери и ощущение прогнувшегося под чужим весом матраса. Приоткрыв глаза, Куроо безошибочно находит рядом с собой темный силуэт. Это Акааши.

Тот, видимо, слышит, как он неровно вздыхает, протягивает в темноте руку и аккуратно убирает со влажного лба отросшую челку. Куроо невольно ластится к его прохладным пальцам.

— Ты горячий, — тихо говорит Акааши.

— Полностью согласен, — самодовольно усмехается Куроо и тянется следом за его ладонью — даже приподнимается, оперевшись на локти.

— Я имею в виду температуру, — невозмутимо поправляется Акааши. Потом, помолчав, говорит: — У нас там рыба, жареный тофу и оякодон… и еще салат. Ты не голоден?

— Не особо, — качает головой Куроо и укладывается обратно на подушку. Интересно, сколько он проспал? Судя по темени, часов тринадцать, не меньше. Кажется, проспал бы еще столько же.

— Может, чаю? Или воды? — предлагает Акааши. Его тон кажется бесстрастным, как и всегда, но Куроо отчетливо различает в нем беспокойство.

— Не нужно.

— Ты еще чего-нибудь хочешь?

Секс без обязательств и саке, если можно. Куроо против воли фыркает неожиданно пришедшему воспоминанию.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит он негромко. Он практически видит сквозь темноту, как Акааши в ответ слабо улыбается своей извечной полуулыбкой.

Он целует мягко и неспешно, практически невинно. Когда Акааши наклоняется над ним, Куроо обхватывает его руками за плечи и перетаскивает целиком на кровать, укладывает поверх себя. Тот не пушинка, но Куроо даже нравится чувствовать, что он целиком укрывает его собой, как живым одеялом.

— Смени работу. Ты выглядишь больным, — шепчет Акааши, когда они размыкают губы. Их лбы соприкасаются, и теперь его глаза ярко блестят в считанных сантиметрах. Куроо млеет от ощущения прохладной кожи.

— Ага, вот уволюсь я, перееду к вам жить — ты первый и взвоешь, — хмыкает он иронично.

В каждой шутке есть доля шутки. Акааши как будто чувствует это в его словах:

— Ты правда так считаешь?

— Ну сам подумай, буду у вас бардак разводить, кота какого-нибудь с помойки притащу, — отвечает Куроо, аккуратно перекладывая Акааши рядом с собой. Тот устраивает голову к нему на плечо и выдыхает во влажную со сна кожу:

— А почему обязательно кота?

— Да коты ведь такие классные, — Куроо пожимает плечами. — Всегда мечтал завести кота.

— Почему тогда до сих пор не завел? — интересуется Акааши, приподняв голову.

— Он бы подох с моим графиком, — неохотно признает Куроо.

Дверь в комнату приоткрывается, и в образовавшейся полосе света показывается любопытное лицо Бокуто.

— О чем это вы шепчетесь? — с подозрением интересуется он.

— Тецуро грозиться уволиться и привести к нам кота, — ябедничает Акааши с каменным лицом.

— Да ну? — даже против света видно, как Бокуто расплывается в широкой счастливой улыбке.

— Когда-нибудь! Может быть! Вообще не факт! — спешно отпирается Куроо, перебивая сам себя. — И вообще… мне тут говорили что-то о рыбе и тофу.

— Да, там еще салат есть, — мигом переключается Бокуто. Акааши выбирается из кровати, и Куроо поднимается следом за ним.

Дождь за окном постепенно становится все тише, в дом проникает запах влажной земли и озона.

— А оякодон?

— А оякодона, м-м-м, больше нет, — загадочно отвечает Бокуто. В коридоре он внезапно замирает и оборачивается, спрашивает: — Ты же останешься?

— Да, но с утра уеду, — кивает Куроо.

На кухне все уже накрыто, и над столом витают запахи, от которых с новой силой вспыхивает в животе притупившееся было чувство голода.

— Смени работу, — советует Бокуто, невольно повторяя слова Акааши. — Ты на зомби похож.

— Да блин, нравится мне моя работа! — хмуро взвивается Куроо.

Завязывается не особенно серьезная односторонняя перепалка. Куроо больше молчит, потому что рот набит рыбой с тофу, в основном сольно выступает Бокуто под нечитаемым взглядом Акааши.

Это не только про работу, конечно же, Куроо понимает. И, скорее всего, он рано или поздно сдастся, позволит себе немного прогнуться. И тогда они правда заведут кота, дадут ему какую-нибудь дурацкую кличку, раскормят и избалуют донельзя. А Куроо под возмущенные вопли Бокуто притащит к нему в гостиную кучу своего памятного хлама, поставит студенческую фотографию на полку рядом с плазмой. Потом завалит стол рабочими бумагами, которые Акааши будет с немым укором собирать в стопку к концу дня. Окончательно напитает квартиру своим запахом. Может, не прямо сегодня, но когда-нибудь наверняка.

И сейчас он точно знает, что даже если все в очередной раз изменится, то потом все равно будет только лучше.

Обязательно будет.

**Author's Note:**

> Номикай — традиционные встречи с коллегами в Японии, чтобы вместе выпить и пообщаться, своеобразный регулярный корпоратив.  
> Маруноучи, Синдзюку, Сибуя, Сэтагай, Кото — районы в Токио.  
> Зал Сантори — концертный зал в Токио.  
> Сямисен — традиционный японский щипковый инструмент с тремя струнами.  
> "Голубая лента" — японская премия в сфере киноискуства, своеобразный "Оскар" от японского кинематографа.  
> Якинику — говядина, жареная на гриле.  
> Сашими — закуска в виде тонко нарезанной рыбы и/или мяса, подается со свежими овощами.  
> Тодай — Университет Токио.  
> Карта taspo — персональная карточка-удостоверение, которая дает право на приобретение табачных изделий в Японии.  
> Ханэда — один из двух крупнейших аэропортов в Большом Токио.  
> ES — имеется в виду автомобиль Lexus ES.  
> Тофу — соевый сыр.  
> Оякодон — японский омлет с курицей, как правило подается с рисом.


End file.
